Blackout
by Plume-now
Summary: TRADUCTION - Après une nuit à avoir abusé d'alcool, Law se réveille dans un lit étranger aux côtés d'un garçon inconnu. Qui est ce type ? Et encore plus important - Pourquoi porte-t-il un anneau au doigt ? AU LawLu. ABANDON.
1. A not so lucky bastard

N/A: Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour, je commencerai à écrire ma propre fanfiction... Enfin, je suis vraiment heureuse de le faire maintenant :D

C'est une histoire Law x Luffy. Vous devrez être à l'aise à l'idée que ces deux-là finissent ensemble à la fin de l'histoire. J'ai eu l'idée en regardant le film Hangover, _(Very Bad Trip en France)_ d'ailleurs :) Désolée si le thème est un cliché, mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire ça ;)

Bref, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle énormément, donc commençons simplement !

N/T: Cette histoire, écrite par **ExGratia** que vous retrouvez au même titre, est pour moi un chef d'œuvre. Le LawLu étant mon OTP absolu, j'avais _besoin_ de le traduire. D'autant plus que j'ai constaté qu'il existait très peu de fics en Français. J'espère donc que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ! Je remercie au passage **Smilie** et **Daishi** (particulièrement, puisqu'elle est condamnée a être ma bêta pour toute la fic) pour m'avoir aidée dans la traduction.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : A not so lucky bastard**

* * *

Law se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur des rayons de soleil toucher son visage en illuminant les alentours.

Il se sourit à lui-même, les yeux toujours fermés de contentement, quand il remarqua qu'il ne souffrait même pas des restes d'une gueule de bois. En fait, son corps se sentait étrangement satisfait.

Bordel, il était pour sûr un bâtard chanceux. Qu'importe ce qu'il buvait, Law ne se sentait jamais malade après une nuit bien arrosée.

D'habitude, Law n'était pas quelqu'un qui irait se bourrer la gueule stupidement jusqu'à en toucher le fond. Être docteur l'avait rendu conscient de son corps et des dangers des quantités d'alcool en abondance.

En y réfléchissant bien, il se surprenait actuellement lui-même. Bien sûr il aimait boire une bière bien fraîche après le travail, tout comme n'importe quel autre homme, mais il ne se souvenait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé au-delà de ses limites comme ça. Bon sang, il ne se souvenait même pas qui ou ce qui l'avait convaincu de rejoindre ses amis Shachi et Pingouin à cette stupide soirée dans l'un de ces clubs ridicules dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Il se rappelait de quelqu'un qui clamait que c'était « la meilleure soirée qui n'aie jamais existée » et qu'il « devait les rejoindre ». La soirée avait-elle été géniale à ce point ? Et en quel honneur avait-elle même était lancée ?

Bon, Dieu, il ne se souvenait de rien, merde.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui dans le lit, suivi par un soupir endormi.

En ouvrant paresseusement ses yeux et en tournant la tête vers la droite, Law se retrouva face à l'apparition d'un jeune homme, définitivement pas plus âgé de vingt-ans, qui s'était recroquevillé à ses côtés, la tête posée sur un oreiller tandis que sa main reposait sur le haut du torse de Law.

Le torse nu de Law.

Toutefois, ceci ne choqua pas Law le moins du monde. Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une telle situation. Il avait eu sa juste part d'une nuit partagée dans le passé et ça ne le dérangeait certainement pas d'ajouter un autre nom sur la liste. Il se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, prenant cette fois le temps d'examiner son coup d'hier soir. A la façon dont son corps s'était blotti contre lui, Law pouvait dire que le garçon était définitivement plus petit que lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés, son corps, souple et bronzé, nu, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et, oh dieu, étaient-ce des suçons sur son cou ?

Tout dans le corps de ce garçon hurlait au final : « sexe ».

Dieu, Law était définitivement un bâtard chanceux. Même lorsqu'il était complètement bourré il se débrouillait pour se trouver un partenaire canon avec qui passer la nuit.

Une vague de fierté parcourut son corps. Il apprécia immédiatement ce type. Peut-être que quand il se réveillera, Law pourra le convaincre de remettre ça ? Quel dommage qu'il ne se rappelle pas de la nuit dernière, parce qu'à la manière dont son corps se sentait ce type avait du être une vraie bête d'enfer au lit.

Law décida de fermer les yeux à nouveau et de simplement profiter du moment.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, donc il s'imagina qu'il devait être chez le jeune homme. Il était certainement un maniaque de la propreté si l'on considérait la manière dont la pièce avait été décorée. C'était vraiment bien éclairé, la couleur blanche des murs et du lit donnaient à Law l'impression de se sentir au Paradis. La façon dont les rayons de soleil brillaient à travers la fenêtre était parfaite, cela rendait tout tellement mieux.

Et le corps chaud pressé à ses côtés ne le dérangeait bien évidemment absolument pas.

Law ne regrettait plus du tout sa décision de rejoindre ses stupides amis maintenant. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi à l'aise.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se résolut à continuer de dormir jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme à côté se réveille. Il dirait probablement à Law comment il l'avait rendu fou à ce point la nuit dernière, demandera de remettre ça, et puis ils partageraient un petit-déjeuner sympa ensemble et Law rentrerait à nouveau chez lui.

Il sentit quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouiller le nez et passa sa main droit dans sa chevelure pour les remettre en place. A l'instant où sa main toucha son visage, il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas.

Il toucha son visage de la main droite, en se disant intérieurement que ça devait juste être son imagination. Mais non, ça y était encore – ce sentiment que quelque chose ne devrait pas être là. Quelque chose en rapport avec son doigt.

Law avait toujours sa main droite en face de son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses yeux froids et gris rencontrèrent un anneau doré et brillant.

Juste sur son putain d'annulaire.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Law n'essaya même pas d'être discret en redressant brusquement son buste dans une position assise en l'espace d'une seconde. Son corps tremblait légèrement tandis qu'il observait sa main droite, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Putain. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... ça devait être une sorte de stupide blague tordue !

Qu'avait-il foutu la nuit dernière ?

– Hé toi, debout !

Law attrapa avec force le garçon à côté de lui par les épaules et commença à le secouer violemment.

Ce type avait intérêt à avoir une explication pour ces conneries. L'avait-il piégé dans cette situation ? Dieu, il était bien dans la merde. Law se gifla mentalement pour être tombé dans un piège aussi bas.

– Qu-quoi... ? Hé ! bredouilla le jeune homme, manifestement dérangé par la brutale manière avait laquelle il avait été réveillé, et il tenta rapidement de repousser Law.

Une fois que Law l'eut lâché, haletant toujours bruyamment, il sentit son regard sur lui. Law s'attendait à ce que ce type lui explique tout instantanément.

Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme l'observa simplement, croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans sa direction.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, l'air perplexe.

C'était juste génial. Cet adolescent ne se rappelait manifestement de rien non plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Law ne sut pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière et était maintenant coincé dans une pièce avec un étranger qui paraissait tout aussi peu renseigné que lui.

Law se mit à se masser les tempes des doigts en tentant de réfléchir. Il DEVAIT y avoir quelque chose dont il devrait se souvenir, mais sa mémoire séchait complètement.

– Je m'appelle Luffy, au fait. Est-ce qu'on est chez toi ? Ça a l'air sympa, dit l'adolescent en balayant du regard les environs.

– Écoute, j'en ai rien à foutre de ton nom l-

Les derniers mots de Luffy le heurtèrent soudainement comme un camion. Law observa à nouveau le jeune homme, totalement désarçonné.

– Ce... Ce n'est pas chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

Si ce n'était pas son propre chez-lui et si ce n'était pas chez l'autre, chez Luffy... Dans ce cas où diable étaient-ils ?

Luffy cligna des yeux, perdu.

– Jamais été là avant.

C'était trop absurde. Law pria silencieusement pour que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Il jeta un regard à la table de chevet à côté de leur lit et remarqua un téléphone, une boite et une petit carte au-dessus. Il fit le geste d'approcher sa main vers la petite table, curieux de voir la carte, l'attrapa et lut ce qu'il y avait dessus.

 _'Dressrosa Hotel, Honeymoon Suite'_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Dressrosa ne lui était pas inconnu, c'était une grande ville relativement célèbre après tout. Ce qui gênait Law le plus était le fait qu'il fallait habituellement au moins trois heures de route pour y aller en voiture.

Law relu les mots encore et encore, ses yeux gris écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça devait être une sorte de cauchemar, il voulait juste se réveiller !

– Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu as froid ? demanda Luffy tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Law.

Law se frappa le visage en désespoir de cause. Ce Luffy était de toute évidence un idiot. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant ? Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert jusqu'à présent.

Il regarda la main droite de Luffy et remarqua que Luffy portait le même anneau à l'annulaire. Law lâcha un soupir en fixant sérieusement Luffy.

– Luffy, écoute. Promets-moi de ne pas paniquer. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose et nous ferons éventuellement avec. Regarde ta main droit, il y a un-

– OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurla Luffy en levant sa main en face de son visage sur laquelle il remarqua immédiatement l'anneau. E-Est-ce que tu m'as piégé dans ce truc ?! Va te faire foutre ! T'es qui d'abord ?!

Luffy, mû par la panique, sortit rapidement du lit, seulement pour retomber maladroitement dessus en grimaçant en réaction à la douleur qui longeait sa colonne vertébrale.

– Ouch...P-pourquoi est-ce que mon dos me fait mal comme ça ? souffla-t-il en tentant de se masser le derrière.

Malgré la situation, Law ne put cacher un sourire à cette innocente question.

– Mon nom est Law. Il semble que tu sois finalement au courant de la merde dans laquelle nous sommes.

Law se décala sur le côté et sortit du lit. Il ramassa ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés de part et d'autres sur le sol. Parmi ses affaires il trouva une veste bleue et un short en jean qui devait sans doute appartenir à Luffy. Il les jeta en direction de l'adolescent qui était toujours assis sur le lit avec une expression choquée et confuse sur le visage tandis qu'il continuait de se masser le bas du dos.

– Law... Avons-nous... fait... tu sais...

Luffy ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bégayer et commença à s'agiter nerveusement. Law se sentit en fait un peu désolé pour l'adolescent, il n'était visiblement pas habitué à ce type de situations comme Law.

– Couché ensemble ? Ça y ressemble, répondit-il crûment.

Il n'avait aucune raison de tourner autour du pot après tout. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas son job de réconforter ce garçon.

Toujours assis sur le bord du matelas, Luffy commença à enfiler les habits que Law avaient jetés sur le lit pour lui. Une fois complètement habillé, il tenta de se lever avec précaution une fois encore.

Law ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant cette scène. Ça le rendait étrangement satisfait qu'il soit celui à blâmer pour la faiblesse du jeune homme. Une fois qu'il se tint solidement debout sur ses pieds, Luffy pressa ses doigts sur son front en ferma les yeux.

– J'ai mal au crâne... grogna-t-il. Et mon corps ne se sent pas mieux non plus. Tu es peut-être sexy mais tu n'est pas du genre tendre au lit.

Law essaya de se retenir de rire. Non, il était tout sauf tendre au lit. Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Law n'était pas du genre à imposer son avis aux autre. Ceux qui se plaignaient de leur maux le matin étaient généralement ceux qui lui demandaient d'y aller franchement la nuit précédente. Law se pliait seulement à ce que l'on voulait de lui et Luffy ne semblait avoir été une exception.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Law ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme se pencha à coté du lit et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. Il s'avança en direction de Law et lui montra joyeusement ce qu'il avait trouvé.

– Hey regarde ça ! s'exclama-t-il bruyamment en secouant un préservatif usagé juste en face du visage de Law. C'est soulageant, au moins on a utilisé une protection !

Law sentit qu'il allait vomir.

– Arrête de balancer ça sous mon nez ! Jette-le avec les déchets.

Dieu, il était déjà irrité. Bien sûr, cet adolescent avait un corps attrayant et honnêtement, il était pile le genre de Law, mais son insouciance et son espèce de stupide comportement lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il n'était pas bon pour gérer ce genre de personne.

Un bruyant cognement à la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Luffy, ne surprenant pas Law plus que ça, ne réfléchit pas même l'espace d'une seconde en se dirigeant vers la porte. Law, par chance, se débrouilla pour attraper le bras de Luffy juste à temps avant que l'idiot n'arrive à ouvrir la porte et le repoussa sans ménagement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois foutre là ? grogna Law à Luffy avec colère.

– Ouvrir la porte ? grogna Luffy en retour d'un ton tout aussi agacé.

Il n'aimait manifestement pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

– Fais-moi une foutue faveur et pense avant d'agir ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous surprennent dans cette situation ? Putain, on ne sait même pas qui est dehors !

Law essayait de baisser la voix, ne voulant pas que la personne qui se trouvait actuellement en face de la porte l'entende.

Il s'arrangea tout de même pour paraître bien plus que furieux.

Les frappements recommencèrent et cette fois une voix cria : « Room service ! Je livre la nourriture ! ».

– Nourriture ?! s'exclama bruyamment Luffy avant que Law n'ait même la chance de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour le faire taire.

– Je vais m'en occuper. Toi tu sors et tu te caches dans le coin là-bas.

Il désigna l'autre bout de la salle, se faisant parfaitement comprendre sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que l'homme dehors voie Luffy ainsi.

Il était conscient qu'ils étaient actuellement profondément dans la merde et que le moins de personnes seraient au courant, le mieux se serait.

Luffy grogna à nouveau mais ne désobéit pas à Law.

– Ne songe même pas à renvoyer la nourriture, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant paresseusement dans la direction opposée, les mains derrière la tête.

En ouvrant la porte, Law vit d'abord un homme blond qui portait un costume noir soigné et une petite plaquette où l'on pouvait lire « Sanji ».

– Je livre le petit-déjeuner pré-commandé, expliqua poliment l'homme en s'écartant, donnant à Law la chance de voir la charrette de plateaux en métal derrière lui.

Law aurait pu jurer que la taille de ses yeux s'étaient dédoublée à la vue de l'énorme quantité de nourriture.

– Je ne me rappelle pas avoir commandé ceci, dit-il.

Enfin, au moins c'était la vérité. Il ne se souvenait réellement pas. De plus, pourquoi commanderait-il autant de nourriture ?

Il se retint de frémir en sentant l'odeur du pain fraîchement cuit à pleine narine. Écœurant.

– Hé bien peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas fait, mais, (l'homme, Sanji, prit un morceau de papier de l'une des cartes), cela dit qu'un certain Mr. Trafalgar a commandé ça la nuit dernière.

Avant que Law ne puisse protester, l'homme continua :

– Au prénom de Luffy.

Putain. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était bien trop pour être vrai. Law ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ça. Et il était habituellement un homme qui savait toujours trouver ses mots sans problème.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit toutefois, Law hocha simplement de la tête, paraissant toujours extrêmement choqué. Il espéra secrètement que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué son étrange comportement.

Law saisit le chariot et claqua la porte au nez de Sanji. Une fois celle-ci fermée, Luffy courut en direction du chariot, ne se souciant même plus de la douleur de son dos. Il attrapa avec excitation les poignées du chariot et le rapprocha du lit. Law, ne sachant que faire, resta juste planté là en plein milieu de la pièce en observant le jeune homme s'asseoir sur le lit en dévorant la nourriture.

Putain, comment s'était-il fichu dans cette situation ?

– Nee, Law, commença à dire Luffy malgré le fait que sa bouche soit remplie de nourriture et qu'il salisse le lit sans s'en préoccuper, cet anneau est gênant.

– Ouais, je t'accorde ça.

Law se dirigea vers Luffy et pris place à ses côtés sur le lit. Il regarda son propre anneau, espérant sans doute avoir une sorte de flashback, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

– Surtout quand on essaie de manger, déclara Luffy en attrapant un toast et d'ajouter une tonne de confiture dessus.

Law roula des yeux à ses paroles.

Il pressa le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche sur l'anneau et tira dessus dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de l'anneau aussi vite que possible. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il n'y arriva pas du premier coup. Il retenta l'action plusieurs fois, mais l'anneau ne bougea pas d'un poil.

– Putain c'est quoi cette merde ?! gronda Law alors qu'il se mettait à tirer violemment sur son anneau.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces petits jeux, il voulait juste qu'on lui enlève ce truc en métal !

– M-Merde, je ne peux pas enlever le mien non plus !

Luffy semblait tout aussi frustré en copiant les mouvements de Law et en échouant tout aussi misérablement.

– C'est trop serré… soupira Law et il arrêta d'essayer de le retirer.

Ça n'avait aucun intérêt, il ne réussirait seulement qu'à se blesser tout seul.

– N'empêche, je veux pas marcher dans les environs avec un putain d'anneau d'or à la main, marmonna Law et foudroya l'anneau du regard, comme s'il se moquait de lui.

Oh oui, il allait se débarrasser de ce truc de merde un jour, même si cela signifiait de se couper son propre doigt.

Il s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit en silence – enfin, pas tout à fait. Le bruit de Luffy mâchant sa nourriture était toujours présente, quoique la vitesse de sa mastication semblait s'être ralentie. Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dise un mot.

– Bon, (évidemment, Luffy fut le premier à briser le silence en se tournant pour faire face à Law), qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Law ferma les yeux pendant cinq minutes et se cassa la tête à trouver une solution.

– Disons que… c'est impossible que toute cette merde soit légitime. On était tous les deux complètement bourrés, ça ne peut pas être légal, dit-il, laissant sa main courir dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. On n'a qu'a aller à l'hôtel de ville ou quelque part... et essayer de résoudre ça...

Law se releva une nouvelle fois et s'avança vers ses chaussures qu'il avait laissées juste à côté de la porte de leur chambre.

– Hein ? Tout de suite ?

Luffy ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils partent aussi tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chariot devant lui, il restait encore de la nourriture. Il ne voulait pas laisser ça derrière lui.

– Oui, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre jusqu'à notre premier anniversaire de mariage, rétorqua Law sarcastiquement sans regarder Luffy.

Il s'appliqua à attacher ses chaussures. Bien sûr il voulait mettre fin à toute cette mascarade le plus vite possible, en aucun cas il ne voudrait passer plus de temps avec ce jeune idiot que nécessaire.

– Tu devrais te préparer aussi.

Law observa Luffy tandis que celui-ci se bougea pour enfiler sa veste. Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'il remarqua une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage de Luffy.

– Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le ton de sa voix parut bien trop préoccupée à son goût.

– Tu peux prendre un peu de nourriture avec toi, si c'est ce qui t'embête.

– Ce n'est pas... je veux dire... Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut rattraper ça ?

Luffy lui montra sa main avec l'anneau, clarifiant parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait référence. La façon dont Luffy le regardait provoqua à Law une étrange sensation dans son estomac, mais il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment.

– Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas, okay ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut arranger ça.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « ça ne peut pas être arrangé » ? hurla Law de colère contre le petit employé en face de lui en frappant sa main sur la surface en bois de son bureau.

L'homme était terrorisé au plus au point, Law pouvait le voir. Il paraissait vouloir s'enterrer entièrement derrière son bureau en espérant échapper à la fureur de Law.

– J-J-J'ai dit que ça n-ne peut pas se rattraper aussi facilement, tenta de se défendre l'homme.

Son visage devint pâle et Law discerna même des larmes à l'extrémité de ses yeux.

– Je vous ai tout dit concernant cette situation. Vous devez juste annulez ce mariage, ça ne peut pas être si difficile, dit-il en retirant ses poings du petit bureau de travail et de croiser les bras sur la poitrine.

Ses yeux gris parurent bien plus glacials lorsqu'il fusilla du regard l'officier qui tremblait en face de lui.

– M-Mr. Trafalgar, les règles sont s-strictes ici à Dressrosa, vous voyez... Les mariages sont hautement évalués ici, ce n'est pas possible d'annuler un mariage seulement après une journée-

L'homme n'eut pas même la chance de continuer à s'expliquer que Law le saisit brutalement par la gorge et le rapprocha dangereusement à lui. Le regard dans ses yeux exprimaient très clairement au pauvre homme que Law était sur le point d'assassiner quelqu'un.

– Je n'aime pas me répéter. J'ai déjà dit que nous étions complètement bourrés, okay ? Donc ne me racontez pas de merdes à propos de votre valorisation.

A présent, Law était sans aucun doute prêt à poignarder ce type. Ou de frapper l'un de ses points vitaux. Il était médecin après tout, il connaissait au moins sept différentes manières de tuer une personne et de faire passer ça pour un accident.

– J-Je vous comprends, Monsieur, mais si vous voulez annuler ce mariage vous devez attendre au moins un mois- (La pression de sa poigne sur sa gorge se resserra). O-Okay, u-une semaine ! bégaya l'homme, manquant manifestement d'oxygène.

Law lâcha sa prise sur sa gorge mais seulement pour attraper son menton de la main et de forcer sa tête à se tourner en direction de la fenêtre de la salle à la place. La force du geste de Law le fit fermer les yeux de peur.

– Tu vois ce garçon assis là ?

La voix de Law était dangereusement lente et calme, et l'homme savait que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un jeune homme, probablement encore adolescent, assis sur un banc en face du grand bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement. Il semblait heureux tout en se gavant de chips.

Law lui avait dit que c'était mieux pour eux qu'il aille régler ça seul et avait suggéré à Luffy de l'attendre dehors. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été contre, il n'avait jamais aimé avoir affaire à de la paperasse ou quoique se soit y ressemblant, il était donc parti attendre dehors en attendant que Law ait fini.

L'employé hocha de la tête en regardant Law qui le fixait toujours.

– Ce garçon, commença-t-il lentement, est une contrariété permanente sur pattes. Si je dois passer une semaine marié avec lui, (Law saisit rapidement la gorge de l'homme et resserra immédiatement son emprise), je vais putain de devenir fou !

L'officier était totalement perdu. Il pouvait faire passer de faux papiers dans le but d'annuler le mariage plus rapidement, mais s'il se faisait attraper, il perdrait définitivement son travail.

Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

– T-Trois jours ! hurla pratiquement l'homme en fixant des étoiles inexistantes dansant devant ses yeux en réaction à son manque d'air.

Law relâcha l'homme à contrecœur sans pour autant le fixer comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une saleté trouvée sous une chaussure.

– C'est tout ce que je peux faire, Monsieur, bredouilla-t-il.

Law prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de reprendre son calme. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il survivre un mois, ou même une semaine, avec cet adolescent surexcité. Trois jours sonnaient aussi comme trois jours où il réussirait à lui briser ses nerfs, mais il imagina qu'il allait y survivre. Après tout, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'avait besoin de survivre qu'un week-end avec l'adolescent.

Sans dire un mot, Law hocha simplement de la tête et quitta la salle. L'homme se laissa tomber sur sa chaise au départ de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, remerciant Dieu d'être encore en vie.

* * *

Lorsque Luffy vit Law quitter le bâtiment, il sauta avec excitation hors du banc et se dirigea tout de suite vers Law. Contrairement à celui-ci qui arborait une expression renfrognée sur le visage, celui de Luffy affichait un large sourire. Ils marchèrent en direction de l'hôtel.

– Law !

Law ferma les yeux pendant une seconde quand il entendit sa forte voix bien trop excitée.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? Tout est réglé ?

Le sourire de Luffy ne s'effaçait pas pour une seconde.

– Plus ou moins. Nous devrons attendre ici jusqu'à Lundi, par contre.

Law ne regardait pas Luffy et marchait quelques pas devant lui. Il était agacé par toute cette situation, et par le fait que Luffy ne semblait pas même se soucier de la situation – extrêmement sérieuse – dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, qui ne semblait pas l'affecter non plus.

Ils décidèrent de partir, d'aller acheter quelques vêtements nécessaires pour le week-end et de se trouver quelque chose à manger en chemin. Law se sentit devenir de plus en plus irrité à chaque minute qui passait. L'imbécile n'avait pas non seulement perdu son porte-feuille la nuit d'avant, ce qui en fin de compte obligeait Law à tout payer, mais en plus ses bavardages constants ne permirent pas à Law d'avoir un moment pour penser. Il regrettait en fait d'avoir répondu au jeune homme sur quelques points et de lui avoir dit quelques trucs sur lui. Luffy était simplement bien trop excité par tout ce que Law disait.

– Oh mec, Law, je peux pas croire que t'aies fait ça ! s'exclama joyeusement Luffy, et Law souhaita qu'il eut fermé son clapet. Tu lui as réellement fait un doigt d'honneur ? Et il était vraiment ton prof ? Bon sang, je savais pas que tu avais ce côté en toi !

Law ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas plonger un peu plus profondément dans cette merde. Chaque fois que Law racontait à l'autre homme quelque chose sur lui-même, Luffy pouvait continuer sur ce sujet pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Il avait hâte que le week-end se termine.

C'était déjà le soir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à nouveau à l'hôtel. Étonnamment, Law fut le premier à se laisser tomber sur le grand lit de leur appartement. Il couvrit ses yeux de son bras en sentant une légère migraine approcher.

– Law ? retentit la voix curieuse de Luffy alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de Law.

Tous deux portaient encore leurs chaussures et leur veste.

– S'il te plait, ne te colle pas à moi, marmonna Law, l'irritation détectable dans sa voix.

Il voulait seulement avoir un peu de temps pour lui-même là, maintenant.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans alors qu'il se blottissait encore plus contre Law.

– Dieu, comment peux-tu être aussi insouciant ? lâcha-t-il.

Il ne savait sincèrement pas pourquoi Luffy était, bon sang, aussi heureux à propos de tout ceci.

– Il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Luffy d'une voix forte, et il frappa même gentiment l'épaule de Law ce qui ne fit que renforcer son agacement. Tu as dit que tout irait bien après Lundi. Et puis d'ailleurs...

Luffy posa sa main sur la poitrine de Law et se rapprocha plus encore de l'oreille de l'homme.

– … ça ressemble à une aventure à mes yeux.

Law fut manifestement surpris par l'attitude de l'adolescent sur le moment, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa le jeune homme qui était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Il ne voulait pas être du même avis que Luffy, étant donné que Luffy n'était rien de plus qu'un idiot à ses yeux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de réagir à son toucher. Et après tout, il avait raison – tout sera terminé d'ici Lundi, et être coincé avec un jeune homme attrayant dans un hôtel pour un week-end n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours. Oui, la situation craignait, mais Law décida qu'il pouvait en tirer le meilleur. De plus, les mots de Luffy semblaient générer quelque chose de profond en lui. Law saisit l'opportunité et se pencha vers Luffy en posant ses mains sur lui, le clouant parfaitement bien sur place. Pour Luffy, ce fût comme se faire coincer par un animal. Il se trouvait totalement incapable de s'échapper ou de résister.

Law se pencha l'instant d'après de telle manière que son souffle chaud touche l'oreille de Luffy.

– C'est probablement la seule chose intelligente que tu aies pu dire jusqu'à présent.

Luffy sentit son corps se réchauffer et pouvait confirmer que Law subissait les mêmes effets sur le sien. L'atmosphère dans la chambre d'hôtel était un parfait mélange d'excitation et de soudaine tension sexuelle. Le corps qui se pressait contre lui fit subitement sentir chaque pouce de sa peau picoter d'une façon excitante.

– Et je dois admettre, j'ai complètement l'impression de relâcher un peu de tension maintenant.

Les mots de Law étaient calmes et posés, mais son excitation paraissait évidente pour Luffy. Cela lui prit énormément de volonté pour ne pas frémir alors qu'il se couchait sous le corps de Law.

– Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui repousse une invitation évidente, après tout.

Law relâcha les mains de Luffy et bougea pour ouvrir avec lenteur sa veste. Luffy prit une profonde inspiration. Il vit les yeux de Law rivés sur la fermeture éclaire de sa veste et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'excitation s'éveiller en lui et parcourir son corps alors qu'il l'observait. De petites vagues de frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'instant où Law glissa sa main sur le tissu de la chemise de Luffy. L'air autour d'eux s'était changé en une chatoyante atmosphère de leurs sentiments mutuels.

Luffy ne pouvait pas empêcher son propre corps de réagir aussi violemment au contact d'un homme aussi attrayant contre le sien. Luffy était toujours un adolescent après tout, ses hormones étaient complètement hors de contrôle. Il ne souhaitait plus que se noyer dans la délicieuse chaleur du toucher de Law.

– Je le veux autant que toi.

Luffy retrouva finalement sa voix aussi, et Law fut sincèrement surpris par les mots du jeune homme. Mais Luffy avait simplement voulu dire à Law qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait bien trop d'hormones qui circulaient en lui en même temps pour qu'il puisse songer à quoique se soit d'autre.

– Quand je t'ai vu à côté de moi ce matin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir ça.

– J'imagine que nous avions les mêmes pensées dans ce cas.

Luffy vit Law rapprocher son visage d'un peu plus près. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau et le chatouillement de sa respiration sur ses lèvres. La bouche de Law n'était plus qu'à un pouce de la sienne. La seule chose qui les séparaient était l'air chaud de leur propre souffle. Le simple fait d'y penser provoqua onde électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il faillit presque gémir face à cette seule sensation.

– Donc tu es vraiment à l'aise avec ça maintenant ? Je n'aime habituellement pas m'arrêter une fois que j'ai commencé.

Law baissa les yeux vers Luffy, le regard toujours mué par l'excitation. Il posa doucement et lentement son index où le pouls de Luffy battait rapidement sous la peau de son cou. C'était un simple toucher, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que Luffy cède.

Il ne voulait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Son corps tout entier frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Law observa la réaction de Luffy avec amusement et pressa leur hanche l'une contre l'autre.

Luffy lâcha un soupir à ce brusque mouvement et rejeta ses bras autour des épaules de Law. Tous deux réagissaient si violemment, leurs instincts reprenaient complètement le dessus. Une brusque vague de besoin les saisirent et les laissèrent tous deux à cours de souffle.

Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réalise ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le baiser les intoxiquèrent autant l'un que l'autre. Luffy se sentit s'y noyer et sut qu'il en voulait plus. Il balada ses mains avec excitation, recherchant juste à attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Son esprit fut complètement submergé par ses sensations, la passion de ses touchers lui retirèrent tout l'air de ses poumons.

Il sentit les mains de Law courir sur sa poitrine, glissant lentement sous le tissu, caressant sa peau brûlante d'une telle manière qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner à tout moment maintenant. C'était bien trop pour son corps, il pouvait presque se sentir sombrer.

Et au moment où il sut qu'il allait sûrement perdre le contrôle de lui-même, Law le repoussa.

La chaleur du corps de Law le quitta au moment où il s'éloigna subitement du jeune homme, se laissant retomber sur le lit près de Luffy. Il fit brutalement froid.

Law respirait bruyamment, Luffy l'observa se toucher les lèvres de ses doigts.

– Putain, haleta Law, sa voix encore plus profonde et grave que d'habitude. C'était un putain de bon baiser.

Ce fut surprenant pour Luffy de voir Law, qui était normalement serein et sérieux, pris au dépourvu.

Luffy ne s'embarrassa pas à répondre. Son esprit s'était toujours embrumé et il eut peur que sa faim envers Law ne s'effacerait pas facilement après en avoir eu un avant-goût.

Law fut le premier à se remettre. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et il recoiffa ses cheveux calmement.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses comme ça. Aussi excitant que cela puisse être, nous devrons finir ça une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée de se précipiter dans quelque chose d'aussi palpitant après seulement une journée.

Law ne se sentait pas dans le besoin de se précipiter là-dedans. Il avait Luffy exactement là où il le voulait à présent.

Sans ajouter un mot, Law se leva et retira sa veste et ses chaussures. Il rassembla certains de ses vêtements de rechange et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Luffy resta parfaitement immobile, prit une profonde inspiration alors que son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement. Son corps se sentait faible et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se lever et de tenir sur ses pieds. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève finalement et change d'habits.

Ses pensées étaient légèrement embrumées et il était maintenant sûr que ce week-end serait l'un des plus excitants de sa vie.


	2. And it keeps getting worse

N/A : Holyfuckingshitdamnpenismotherfucker! Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous apprécieriez cette histoire autant (': ça me rend vraiment très heureuse ! S'il vous plaît, acceptez ce chapitre en signe de gratitude !

N/T : J'ai agréablement été surprise par vos reviews, ravie de constater que je n'ai pas été la seule à aimer cette histoire ! Toutefois je suis désolée pour le retard qui a été assez long, mais je suis en grosse période d'examens ^^' (et puis les chapitres sont très longs dans cette fic). Merci encore à **Momiji-sama** que j'ai obligée à être ma bêta *cœur*

 **M . Ac** : Voilà la suite ! 8D J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) !

 **Sassa Pie** : Awh voir que tu sombres dans ce ship et ce fandom grâce à moi me réjouit 8D (Bienvenue et adieu /PAN/)

 **Darkain** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la traduction sera digne de l'histoire d'origine *-*

Ceci dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : And it keeps getting worse**

* * *

– Écarte-toi de moi !

– Mais Law... on ne peut pas se câliner juste un peu ?

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui aime les câlins ?!

Law jeta un coup d'œil au réveil digital sur sa table de nuit. Ses yeux lui semblaient lourds dû au manque de sommeil. _7h42_. Bon sang, le jour n'avait même pas pleinement commencé que Luffy l'emmerdait déjà profondément. Encore.

Ils étaient actuellement allongés sur leur lit king-size, avec Law dans son coin, et Luffy complètement étalé de tout son long. En temps normal, Law ne se serait pas plaint sur le fait que le jeune homme prenait toute la place, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait besoin d'autant pour sa propre personne de toute manière. Ce qui le gênait surtout était l'emprise que Luffy avait sur sa taille, qu'il serrait comme un étau.

Luffy avait été comme ça durant presque toute la nuit. Law s'imagina que c'était parce qu'il avait un peu trop cherché le jeune homme la nuit précédente. Après qu'il soit revenu à la salle de bain pour se coucher, il s'était lentement rapproché de lui dans leur sommeil. Toutefois, Luffy avait fini par se blottir contre lui encore et encore un peu plus au fur et à mesure du temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se vautre totalement sur Law.

Law avait essayé de le repousser plusieurs fois, mais bon sang, il était vachement fort pour son âge !

– Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout d'ailleurs ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois du genre lève-tôt...

Law se frotta les yeux de fatigue en s'adaptant lentement à la luminosité du soleil levant. Il tenta de repousser Luffy une dernière fois avant d'abandonner. Il comprit que ça ne servait rien le jeune homme était bien trop entêté.

Luffy relâcha la taille de Law de la main droite pour se frotter le cou d'un air penaud.

– Hum, j'imagine que c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu mon quatre-heure la nuit dernière.

Comme pour lui donner raison, son estomac se mit à gronder bruyamment. Son expression souriante se changea en apitoiement alors qu'il se frottait le ventre dans un mouvement circulaire.

– Bon sang, j'ai faim...

Law fixa le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes, sa bouche esquissa un petit sourire.

– Il y a un restaurant dans l'hôtel, je suis certain qu'ils servent des petits déjeun-

Law n'avait pas même eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Luffy le libéra complètement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le pousser presque violemment contre le matelas.

– Où est-ce que c'est ? questionna Luffy en se penchant sur lui.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche formait une ligne droite. La soudaine détermination dans ce regard habituellement insouciant déconcerta Law. Il ne cesserait sûrement jamais de le surprendre.

– Le restaurant ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil face au jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

– Oui, ce fichu restaurant ! Où est-il ?

Le ton de Luffy était sec, ses ongles commençaient à se planter dans la peau de l'épaule de Law et il l'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les matelas. Il était un peu abasourdi par la soudaine réaction inattendue de Luffy et jetait des regards de droite à gauche, désorienté.

– Probablement hum, au rez-de-chaussée, lâcha-t-il en essayant de rejeter maladroitement le jeune homme.

D'un rapide mouvement Luffy le laissa et sauta hors du lit. Il courut presque jusqu'à l'armoire la plus proche où ils rangeaient leurs habits, l'ouvrit brutalement et attrapa les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva.

Law cligna des yeux deux fois en sortant du lit aussi et en s'essayant sur le bord du matelas. Il était toutefois plus lent que Luffy. Après tout, il n'avait pas aussi faim que ça.

– Dépêche-toi Law ! Change-toi !

Law jeta un coup d'œil vers lui seulement pour se retrouver aveuglé par une chemise que Luffy avait jeté pile sur sa tête.

Il la retira et le foudroya du regard.

– La nourriture ne va pas s'enfuir en courant, tu sais.

Luffy ne l'écoutait même plus il tentait d'enfiler son jean maladroitement en trébuchant presque sur son propre pied dans sa manœuvre.

– Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il à voix basse en se levant du matelas avec lenteur.

Il fut subitement plaqué à nouveau contre le matelas par Luffy qui le fixait avec horreur.

– Impossible, dit-il, le ton de sa voix résonnant d'un sérieux inhabituel. Ça va prendre bien trop de temps !

Il réussit à le rejeter cette fois, sa poigne n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant.

– Ça ne va prendre que cinq minutes-

Une fois encore, Law fut coupé par l'avidité de Luffy.

– C'est trop long !

Bon Dieu, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à argumenter avec lui quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Law roula des yeux, se leva du lit pour aller à la salle de bain et ramassa les affaires que Luffy avaient balancées n'importe où par terre quelques minutes auparavant.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux. Vas-y seul, je vais prendre ma douche.

Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à Luffy avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Law s'avança vers le lavabo et s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau froide. Il siffla un peu à cette sensation. Il avait l'impression qu'il essayait désespérément de se réveiller d'une sorte de cauchemar infernal.

Il referma le robinet et plaça ses deux mains sur les rebords de l'évier, puis leva lentement les yeux pour voir sa réflexion dans grand miroir. Les cernes autour de ses yeux étaient encore plus noircies que d'habitude, ce qui le faisait passer pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

Law se frotta à nouveau le visage et jura un peu au contact du froid de l'anneau sur son doigt.

En y repensant, il se demanda si Luffy l'attendait dehors le temps qu'il finisse, ou s'il était sérieusement allé au restaurant tout seul. Bien sûr, Luffy était imprévisible lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture, mais la pensée qu'il parte sans lui lui paraissait ridicule. Ils avaient seulement passé une journée ensemble, il le collait constamment et il s'appliquait toujours à agir comme un enfant à ses yeux.

Law interrompit son cheminement de pensée quand il sentit sa tête commencer à cogner. Il décida de laisser tomber la douche et d'accompagner Luffy pour le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se mit immédiatement à scanner la pièce de ses yeux gris à la recherche de Luffy.

– Luffy ? demanda-t-il, le son de sa voix se haussant légèrement.

Luffy était introuvable. Son regard dériva jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs chaussures et ne vit seulement que sa paire.

Donc Luffy était _bien_ parti sans lui. Cette pensée procura à Law un étrange sentiment à l'estomac, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Et alors ? Il était celui qui avait suggéré à Luffy de partir en premier lieu. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal-à-l'aise maintenant.

Law hocha tout seul de la tête et enfila ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le restaurant lui aussi.

Le bruit de ses pas retentissaient comme le tonnerre dans l'immense corridor de l'hôtel alors qu'il évitait de croiser le regard de quiconque croisait son chemin. Bon sang, cela ne l'avait même pas percuté combien cet endroit était gigantesque quand il avait marché ici avec Luffy la veille – probablement parce que le jeune homme l'avait pas mal distrait avec ses bavardages constants et stupides.

Il atteignit rapidement le restaurant, les portes sombres en acajou grandes ouvertes pour permettre aux clients d'entrer dans l'immense pièce. Law devait l'admettre, la vue était très belle : les tables en bois avaient été alignées avec précision, la pièce était très éclairée grâce aux grandes fenêtres et le sol en marbre brillait tout autant que le reste. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que ce restaurant avait, c'était de l'argent.

Merde, ce week-end allait laisser des traces sur le porte-feuille de Law.

Il n'y avait pas trop de clients à l'hôtel pour le moment étant donné que la période de vacances n'avait même pas encore commencée, cela ne lui prit donc pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver Luffy.

Enfin disons que ce n'était pas comme si Luffy n'était pas un spectacle à ne pas ignorer.

Les serveuses les unes après les autres courraient de la cuisine à la table à laquelle Luffy était assis en portant d'énormes plats de petits pains, viande, différentes sortes de fromages, céréales et encore d'autres choses que Law ne pouvait pas voir. Elles paraissaient extrêmement stressées et épuisées dans leur tâche. Des plats et bols vides s'empilaient déjà comme des tours sur la table de Luffy.

Malgré cette vision inhabituelle, ce ne fut pas exactement ce qui attira l'attention de Law.

A côté de Luffy, à l'exacte même table, était assis un homme immense avec des cheveux bleus. Sa chemise Hawaïenne était complètement déboutonnée et de là où Law le voyait, il ne paraissait porter qu'un caleçon noir.

Il eut une fois encore ce sentiment gênant qui le saisit à l'estomac. Qui était ce type ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Luffy ne remarque Law s'approcher d'eux et qu'il n'agite ses mains avec excitation.

– Laaaw ! hurla-t-il dans toute la salle d'une voix forte ce qui eut pour effet de faire retourner toutes les têtes des autres clients en direction de Law en le regardant avec curiosité.

Dieu, Law voulait repartir à nouveau.

– Je nous ai commandé un café à tous les deux, j'espère que ça te va, annonça Luffy en lui adressant un immense sourire alors qu'il s'installait à la table juste en face de lui.

Law remarqua qu'il ne restait plus rien de son expression sérieuse de tout à l'heure. Il s'imagina que ça devait être l'effet que la nourriture avait sur lui.

Il hocha simplement de la tête et échangea un regard avec l'étrange homme qui était à côté de Luffy.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et peu impressionnée en regardant Luffy dans les yeux et pointant le grand homme du doigt.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fronça des sourcils à l'accueil très peu chaleureux.

– C'est impoli de pointer du doigt les autres, mec. Où sont tes manières ?

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en observant Law.

– Law, c'est Franky, expliqua Luffy d'une voix enjouée tandis qu'il le présentait à Law.

Il se tourna vers le grand homme, son sourire ne se dégradant pas le moins du monde.

– Et ne t'inquiète pas (Luffy bougea sa main et la plaça pile sur l'épaule de Franky, ce qui amena Law se demander comment cet idiot s'était-il débrouillé pour se faire un nouvel ami en si peu de temps), Law est en vérité vraiment, vraiment sympa une fois que tu apprends à le connaître !

Law faillit presque recracher son café à ses mots.

Il foudroya dangereusement Luffy du regard.

– Ne parle pas comme si tu me connaissait, marmonna-t-il en reportant à nouveau la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

– Hein ?!

Franky parut extrêmement surpris par l'attitude de Law et inclina rapidement la tête sur le côté en observant Luffy une nouvelle fois.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous deux étiez mariés ?

Cette fois, Law recracha en fait bien son café.

– Tu lui as dit _quoi_?

Law serra fermement la tasse dans ses mains, ses phalanges virant presque au blanc.

– Ouais, héhéhé.

Luffy se frotta le bout de son nez avec son index de manière tout à fait innocente, toujours aussi souriant, comme un imbécile. Law voulait frapper cette stupide expression sur son visage. C'était donc ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il laissait cet abruti seul pour seulement quelques minutes.

Dieu, il voulait se frapper sa propre tête contre la table. Pourquoi ce garçon causait toujours autant de problèmes ?

Au lieu de cela, il tenta de ne pas réagir trop brutalement et s'éclaircit la gorge dans une toux bruyante.

– Donc, hum, commença-t-il, une part de lui se sentant toujours aussi furieuse par les actions irréfléchies de Luffy, est-ce que vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en regardant d'abord Luffy, puis en dérivant lentement son regard sur Franky.

– Ahahah, non ! On s'est rencontré il y à peine quelques minutes (son sourire s'élargit). Il m'a dit qu'il avait reconnu ma voix.

– Reconnu ta voix ? questionna Law avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Franky éclata de rire.

– Oh, disons simplement que vous deux n'étiez pas particulièrement discrets à votre première soirée ici.

Le visage de Law pâlit de façon manifeste, arborant une expression indéchiffrable. Il posa son café sur la table, les yeux écarquillés. Ce type ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Putain non.

– T-Tu veux dire-

– Ouais, vous sembliez être comme des animaux en chaleur !

Franky éclata à nouveau de rire.

– Bon sang, c'était encore mieux que n'importe quel film porno ! Merci Dieu ma chambre est juste à côté de la vôtre, cette nuit c'était une explosion !

A l'horreur de Law, Luffy ne semblait pas même être affecté par les paroles de Franky. C'était même plutôt le contraire, son sourire s'élargit encore plus alors qu'il observait Law.

– Hey Law, pourquoi est-que tu parais si grincheux encore ? Il faut en rire ! lança-t-il tout sourire en remplissant sa bouche de toasts.

– Il n'y a absolument pas de quoi en rire, répondit-il avec colère en reprenant son café et en brisant presque la tasse par la force de sa poigne. Ça me paraît plus être une putain de tentative de suicide de la part de ma réputation...

– Hey Law, est-ce que ce truc est bon ? demanda Luffy en observant la tasse de café. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de café avant...

Il examina la tassé plus attentivement en l'amenant à son nez pour mieux percevoir les odeurs aromatiques exhalées.

Law ne lui répondit pas puisqu'il ignorait manifestement bien ses réactions d'il y a quelques secondes. Dieu, la situation empirait de secondes en secondes.

Luffy prit une petite gorgée de son café et se figea immédiatement. Ses mains se mirent subitement à trembler et sa respiration se fit irrégulière.

– Hein ?

Franky fut le premier à remarquer l'étrange attitude de Luffy. Il l'observa de haut en bas quelques secondes et le frappa amicalement à l'épaule.

– Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Luffy ne réagit pas au toucher de Franky. Il continua de fixer la tasse de café, ses yeux noirs grandement écarquillés.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Law leva les yeux sur Luffy et remarqua que le jeune homme ne clignait même plus des yeux. Une sueur froide se forma lentement sur son front.

– Luffy ? demanda-t-il, le ton de sa voix un tantinet inquiet. Tu vas bien ?

Luffy ne répondit pas. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lourde.

– Putain, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, le cœur de Law battait rapidement contre sa poitrine. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait mis quelque chose dans le café de Luffy ? Putain, peut-être qu'il y était allergique ? Law se releva et se jeta à ses côtés en le secouant un peu. Oh Dieu, non, il ne voulait pas de ça !

– Ce... café... commença Luffy en haletant encore, et Law s'éloigna de lui sans le quitter du regard avec ce véritable air de préoccupation dans les yeux, sa propre respiration bloquée. … est putain de délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il en avalant tout le contenu de la tasse cul sec.

Law dût réprimer le besoin d'attraper un couteau et de l'enfoncer violemment dans la poitrine de Luffy.

* * *

Il en va sans dire que Law fit de son mieux pour ignorer le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans pour le reste de la journée après cet incident au restaurant. Toutefois il découvrit bien assez tôt que c'était finalement plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

– Admet-le !

– La ferme.

– Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, pas vrai ?

– Arrête de sourire comme ça.

Luffy avait croisé ses bras derrière la tête et, contrairement à la demande de Law, lui sourit bien plus encore. Law évitait au maximum de croiser le regard de Luffy en fixant les immenses rues de Dressrosa qui lui faisaient face. C'était une jolie ville riche de bâtiments culturels et historiques. Aller à Dressrosa n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours après tout, ils s'étaient donc décidés à saisir l'opportunité et d'explorer un peu la ville.

Luffy donna un coup de coude à Law.

– Même Franky a dit que tu étais complètement paniqué !

Law ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et cracha avec colère :

– Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ce que ce pervers peut dire.

Merde, il se maudit pour avoir donné à Luffy l'occasion de continuer à le harceler aussi facilement. Bien sûr, il le déniait maintenant, mais au plus profond de lui il savait que Luffy avait raison. Il s'était inquiété à son propos à en mourir.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit la son de son téléphone sonner bruyamment.

– Oh putain, jura-t-il, surpris par la sonnerie inattendue alors qu'il fouillait les poches de son jean à la recherche de son téléphone. Je ne savais pas que je l'avais avec moi... se dit-il comme à lui-même, même si Luffy était juste à côté de lui et l'entendait parfaitement bien.

– Ton téléphone ? Aah!

Luffy se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Merde, où est-ce que j'ai laissé le mien ? J'espère que je ne l'ai pas perdu comme mon porte-feuille !

Luffy s'agita en cherchant dans ses poches son téléphone, mais ne le trouva pas. Le fait qu'il ne puisse le retrouver ne le rendait toutefois pas nerveux. Il s'imagina l'avoir laissé quelque part dans leur chambre d'hôtel et se calma immédiatement.

Après quelques secondes, Law sortit son téléphone et en observa l'écran.

Shachi.

Bon sang, il avait quelques explications à lui faire.

– Allô, Shachi ? demanda Law avec calme, même si les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et ce dût à la nervosité.

 _– Putain, Law ! T'es en vie !_

La voix de Shachi paraissait extrêmement soulagée lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Il avait certainement essayé de le contacter déjà plusieurs fois.

– Qui est Shachi ? interrogea Luffy en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Law, comme s'il essayait d'entendre l'autre personne au bout du fil.

– Shh ! grogna Law avant de tenter de le repousser sans grand succès toutefois.

 _– Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as littéralement disparu tout d'un coup et ni Pingouin ni moi ne pouvions te trouver ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée combien on s'est inquiété pendant tout ce temps ?_

Law soupira et se gratta la tête.

– Ouais, désolé... Je dois l'admettre, mais je ne me souviens pas très bien de beaucoup de choses...

 _– Moi non plus... ni Pingouin._

– Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé quoique ce soit les gars ?

Bon Dieu, Law espérait secrètement que quelque chose S'ETAIT passé pour eux. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à avoir une histoire embarrassante.

 _– Mec, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'on buvait ces trucs au Scotch, et mes souvenirs du reste de la nuit sont complètement flous. Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé dans un champ de blé à au moins dix kilomètres de chez moi ! Un putain de champ de blé ! Sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu atterrir là-bas !_

– Tu étais seul ? Et Pingouin ?

– Dis bonjour de ma part ! lança Luffy en se pressant un peu plus encore de Law qui posa la paume de sa main libre sur le visage de Luffy pour le repousser durement.

 _– Il est rentré chez lui sans problème... Par contre il n'a fait que dégueuler partout depuis cette nuit. Je suis allé le voir aujourd'hui et il y en avait partout, dans lavabo, à côté du lavabo, partout sur le putain de sol ! Je rigole pas, tout l'appartement en est couvert ! Hey Law, tu te rappelles de la fois où on a mangé une pizza à l'hôpital, y'a trois jours ? Putain, je pouvais encore voir les morceaux de pepperoni..._

– Tu peux arrêter là, j'ai compris.

Law ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin d'avoir une description détaillée du vomit de Pingouin. Il savait que celui-ci avait l'estomac fragile, donc cette anecdote ne le surprenait pas vraiment.

 _– Quoiqu'il en soit, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Où es-tu ?_

Law déglutit. Il savait que ses amis et collègues le considéraient comme une sorte de héros, comme étant le meilleur cardiologue et chirurgien qui n'avait jamais marché sur terre. Cependant, il lui était impossible de cacher cette histoire à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

– A Dressrosa.

 _– ..._

– ...

 _– Tu blagues, hein ?_

Law eut envie se cacher le visage avec ses mains.

– Non, je ne blague pas.

 _– Putain, Law ! Cet endroit est genre à au moins 225 kilomètres d'ici ! Comment t'as fait ça ?!_

Law haussa un sourcil au ton stupéfait de la voix de Shachi. N'était-il pas supposé se moquer de lui au lieu d'être impressionné ?

– A toi de me le dire. T'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis aussi curieux que toi.

 _– Hum... Hé bien... Je me souviens bien qu'il y avait un taxi ou une sorte de voiture, mais j'étais sincèrement bien trop bourré pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre..._

– Je vois...

Law n'était pas réellement satisfait de cette réponse, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas très solide. Il s'imagina qu'il pouvait toujours appeler Pingouin plus tard pour plus d'informations.

– Dis-lui à propos de moi ! cria bruyamment Luffy, et Law était sûr que Shachi l'avait entendu à travers son téléphone.

Putain, il avait complètement oublié le garçon pendant une seconde !

 _– Hein ? Law ? Qui était-ce ?_

Merde ! Ce n'était pas supposé arriver ! Ça lui allait bien que Shachi sache qu'il était à Dressrosa, mais il espérait pouvoir éviter la partie avec Luffy ! Putain, il était bien dans la merde maintenant !

 _– Law ? Qui est là avec toi ?_

– Un-...

Law eut presque le sentiment que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Luffy l'observa simplement avec contentement, comme s'il était fier de lui et du bordel qu'il venait de causer. Cela alimenta seulement un peu plus sa colère.

– Un...Un ami, réussit-il à articuler et le visage de Luffy s'illumina visiblement à ce choix.

 _– Très bien, j'imagine..._

 _Law savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de fournir plus d'explications. Pour une quelconque raison, ses amis croyaient toujours tout ce qu'il disait._

 _– J'essaierai de te rappeler plus tard, okay ?_

– Très bien, salut, Law raccrocha téléphone et fusilla immédiatement Luffy du regard.

– Alors comme ça tu me considères comme un ami, hein ?

Luffy semblait un peu trop fier de lui-même alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches et adressait un grand sourire à Law.

Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

De retour à l'hôtel, Luffy se mit de suite à la recherche de son téléphone. Il regarda sous de tous les coussins et dans toutes les poches, mais ne le trouva pas.

– Laisse tomber, tu l'as probablement perdu, dit Law en ouvrant le mini bar de leur suite pour se servir un verre d'eau, comme ton porte-feuille.

Luffy rampait au sol pour essayer de le trouver sous leur lit.

– Hey, j'ai une idée !

Il se releva promptement et marcha vers Law qui le fixait bizarrement.

– Donne-moi ton téléphone !

– Quoi ?

Law avait l'impression qu'il le casserait simplement d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Ton téléphone ! Je vais te donner mon numéro et tu vas m'appeler ! Comme ça je pourrai entendre mon téléphone sonner !

Luffy ferma les yeux et sourit fièrement comme s'il avait résolu la plus grande énigme de sa vie

– Très bien, il est là-bas sur la table, dit-il en le désignant du regard, puis il alla sur leur balcon.

Il sortit prendre l'air du soir en faisant coulisser la porte vitrée. La vue qui donnait sur la ville était encore plus saisissante que dans la journée. Il entendit derrière lui la sonnerie d'un téléphone, suivit de la voix excitée de Luffy qui hurla :

– Trouvé !

Law s'était attendu à ce que Luffy appelle quelqu'un mais fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit le jeune homme marcher vers le balcon pour le rejoindre. Il se décala pour laisser une petite place à Luffy, mais le jeune homme se glissa juste à côté de lui sans y faire attention. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite à cause de la chaleur à ses côtés qui était un assez brusque contraste avec l'air frais du soir.

– C'est magnifique, dit doucement Luffy, un sourire chaleureux ornant ses lèvres.

C'était agréable pour Law de voir Luffy calme et relaxé pour changer.

– Ouais, ça l'est, approuva-t-il en observant l'horizon en face de lui pour ensuite déplacer son regard sur le corps de Luffy de haut en bas, seulement pour rapidement le détourner à nouveau en face quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait.

Un vent d'air frais frôla sa peau et le fit frissonner de contentement.

– Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ton ami ? demanda Luffy en se penchant sur la balustrade du balcon. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu dire que j'étais seulement un étranger, un type taré ou un parent éloigné que tu visitais à Dressrosa.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, Law sourit légèrement à ce mouvement.

– Mais tu as opté pour « ami » à la place.

Law adressa un dernier regard à la vue en face avant de tourner les yeux vers Luffy et de finalement l'étudier.

– Ça prouve juste que les gens perdent leur intelligence à ton approche, commenta-t-il simplement.

Le sourire de Luffy ne quitta pas son visage à cette déclaration. En fait, il s'agrandit même plus.

– Donc en fin de compte tu es en train de dire que je te fais perdre la tête ?

Luffy se pencha un peu plus sur Law et Law se trouva aussi lui-même se rapprocher de lui automatiquement. Cependant, si son visage demeurait inexpressif, ses yeux gris ne traduisaient pas de l'indifférence.

Intérieurement, les mots de Luffy avait pour sûr leur effet sur lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux – un moment le jeune homme l'ennuyait comme il n'avait encore jamais été ennuyé auparavant, et celui d'après il se montrait joueur, flirtait avec lui et devenait quelqu'un auquel Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir.

Il réalisa que Luffy le regardait attentivement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Bien qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de se précipiter pour lui en donner une.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu veuilles, Luffy.

Le regard de Luffy se baissa sur son corps. Ce type savait pour sûr comment changer d'une innocente atmosphère en une sexuelle en l'espace de brèves secondes.

– Je t'ai dit la nuit dernière ce que je voulais.

Law le fixa quelques secondes avant de faire un pas en avant, le grand balcon parut subitement très petit.

Luffy sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sa bouche s'assécha soudainement.

– Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se précipiter dans ce genre de chose, murmura Law, même s'il se rapprochait toujours de Luffy malgré ses paroles.

Luffy avait chaud, tellement chaud. Il cogna le mur avec son dos et sut qu'il ne pourrait plus battre en retraite, même s'il le voulait. Law passa sa main derrière sa tête et se pencha sur lui, le paralysant sur place.

Il se rapprocha encore, ne laissant qu'à peine quelques centimètres d'espace entre leur corps, et Luffy se mit à trembler. Il commença à s'exciter.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher et ne le voulait pas. Il voulait s'y noyer, s'y noyer jusqu'à en atteindre l'extase.

Law avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu. Chaque partie de son corps le consumait. Il ne savait pas si c'était Luffy et ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son corps qui le rendaient ainsi. Mais très vite il se retrouva incapable de s'en préoccuper plus longtemps.

– Merde, je veux le faire, souffla Luffy avec une note de désespoir dans sa voix.

Encouragé par ses paroles, Law brisa la distance entre leur poitrine et Luffy put sentir qu'il tremblait, lui aussi. Le corps de Law se frottait pratiquement contre le sien et cela donna la sensation que chaque centimètre de peau de Luffy était en vie.

Quelque chose entre eux se déclencha.

Avant que Law ne puisse s'arrêter, il saisit Luffy par les hanches et les rapprocha fermement des siennes. Tous deux gémissaient tandis que leur érection se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, produisant un plaisir intense à leur corps. Ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre et étouffèrent leur gémissement de leur bouche.

– Oh p-putain oui ! gémit Luffy lorsque Law balança ses hanches contre les siennes dans un rythme accéléré.

Luffy brisa leur baiser en tournant la tête sur le côté et commença à haleter lourdement. Law était vraiment bon dans ce domaine. Il aligna parfaitement leur corps ensemble, pressa leur érection encore plus l'une contre l'autre et mordilla sensiblement la peau du cou de Luffy. Il ressentit des secousses de jouissance parcourir son corps. Il s'arrêta de penser. Il n'était plus capable de penser. Ils agissaient tous deux par instinct. Il ne pensèrent pas à retirer les vêtements l'un de l'autre, de bouger vers le lit ou de s'éloigner du balcon.

– Putain, Luffy – Law rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Luffy, la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau donna à Luffy l'impression de perdre toute lucidité. – Je veux le faire maintenant.

Luffy rougit en réalisant la drôle d'image qu'ils devaient donner, l'un enchâssé sur l'autre comme une sorte de position ridicule d'adolescents inexpérimentés, mais putain, ils étaient tous deux tellement dedans, ce n'était juste que la bonne chose à faire. Son érection s'intensifia quand Law déplaça ses mains sur ses épaules et enfonça ses ongles dans lui, comme s'il tentait désespérément de retenir Luffy.

Luffy cambra le dos et se pressa encore plus contre Law, désespéré par l'intense orgasme qu'il pouvait déjà sentir approcher.

Les seuls mots qui passaient leurs lèvres étaient soit des jurons ou leur nom. Luffy sentit son propre souffle devenir de plus en plus irrégulier et rapide. Il était tellement proche. La tête lui tournait, et la manière dont Law l'enlaçait le faisait se sentir tellement bien, tellement nécessaire. La friction brûlante entre leur aine était tellement jouissive, oh Dieu, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

– J-Je... Ahh-! commença Luffy sans se trouver capable de continuer quand l'orgasme lui retira toute lucidité.

Le bas de son corps tremblait tellement violemment. La sensation se produisait du bout de ses doigts jusqu'aux orteils, son corps tout entier s'élançait avec délice. Il était seulement conscient que Law l'accompagnait dans ses tremblements tandis que son propre orgasme le perdait.

Cela leur prit quelques minutes pour eux de calmer leur enivrement sexuel. Luffy eut l'impression que le mur et le corps de Law étaient les deux seules choses qui lui permettaient de ne pas le faire tomber à genoux.

Il s'échangèrent un regard, toujours haletants.

Law fut le premier à reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

– Luffy, je-

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

Un son bruyant l'interrompit dans sa phrase.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre, l'esprit encore trop embrouillé pour comprendre d'où cela venait.

– C-C'est le mien... dit Luffy en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Subitement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc.

– Oh merde, dit-il sans quitter les yeux du téléphone en regardant le nom de l'appel entrant.

– Qui est-ce ? questionna-t-il.

Oh bon sang, c'était gênant.

– C'est Ace...

L'expression choquée de Luffy ne quitta pas son visage alors qu'il murmurait ces mots avec préoccupation.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

– Ace ? C'est ton petit-ami ?

Il ressentit une petite vague d'un sentiment inconnu parcourir son corps à cette idée. Etait-ce l'incertitude ? Ou la jalousie ? Oh Dieu, il tenta rapidement de rejeter cette dernière pensée, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit jaloux. Il détestait juste avoir affaire à des petits-amis pénibles.

– N-Non, c'est mon frère...

Eh bien, c'était encore plus gênant.

– Dans ce cas répond, dit-il.

Pour une quelconque raison, il se sentit tout de même légèrement soulagé.

– T-Toi fais-le ! S'exclama soudainement Luffy en jetant son téléphone pile entre les mains de Law.

– Quoi ?! Je ne connais même pas ce type !

– C'est ton beau-frère !

– Il n'est pas mon putain de beau-frère !

Law commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi Luffy réagissait de cette manière. Bien sûr, leur situation était gênante, il recevait un coup de téléphone de votre frère après s'être embarqué avec un type connu depuis seulement un jour, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si son frère était au courant de leur situation.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas juste simplement ? interrogea Law pour savoir.

Il devait l'admettre, il était assez curieux. Il n'avait pas lui-même de frères et sœurs, mais il savait que cette réaction était bien loin de la normalité.

– T-Tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'a aucune idée d'où est-ce que j'ai été pendant tout ce temps ! A-Ace... Tu vois, il est un peu-

Luffy arrêta son petit speech lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone s'éteignit soudainement.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir, paraissant extrêmement soulagé, ce qui amena Law à lever un sourcil à son attention.

– Et donc ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ton frère est si effrayant ?

– N-Non, pas effrayant... Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, il est un peu... Tu sais... Il a ce... cet étrange complexe à mon propos... Et...

Il se mit à gigoter nerveusement.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

 _Il sursauta presque de surprise quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau._

– Putain, c'est encore lui !

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil dans tous les coins, comme s'il cherchait désespérément une sorte d'échappatoire.

– Allez, ça ne sera pas si grave. Réponds, il ne va pas te laisser l'ignorer.

Sans très bien en connaître la raison, Law ressentit le besoin de réconforter le jeune homme. Qui que son frère soit, il était définitivement du genre persistant.

Luffy déglutit péniblement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert de son téléphone et de l'amener à son oreille.


	3. Not your average doctor

N/A : Vous êtes fous. Sérieusement, est-ce que vous prenez une quelconque drogue ou vous êtes toujours aussi géniaux ? Vous me motivez tellement en me supportant, merci beaucoup :')

N/T: Alors voilà, je suis désolée que ce chapitre arrive aussi tard. Mais premièrement, j'étais bloquée sur certaines phrases de vocabulaire (comprendre, c'est bien, mais remettre des mots dessus dans une autre langue, c'est une autre affaire). Ensuite, ce chapitre a fait 16 pages sur open office. Donc c'était _très_ long. Ensuite, honnêtement, je ne suis pas fan du smut. Je n'en lis pas vraiment, je passe vite dessus. Mais j'avais tellement aimé la fic que je me suis dit que ça passerait. Sauf que non. **Fafsernir** m'a énormément aidée de ce côté là, particulièrement à la fin. Bref, ça c'était mon petit problème.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, et à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow et favoris. Maintenant je réponds aux guests:

 **Chat-malowe** : Honnêtement, je suis d'accord avec toi. Au début, j'avais adoré cette fic dans le sens où je n'étais jamais assez satisfaite et avais besoin de LawLu. Et je ne veux pas flageller ma propre traduction ou l'histoire, mais je me suis rendue compte que Luffy était complètement asexuel, et la définition de ce mot (si un lecteur ne sait pas, l'asexualité touche à l'attirance sexuelle inexistante, ce qui est le cas de Luffy - ça a été prouvé par la nudité de la femme la plus belle du monde, Boa Hancock, et l'absence de réaction de sa part. De toute façon Oda l'a officialisé donc il n'y a plus rien à en dire). Par conséquent, pour moi Luffy a une attirance _romantique_ pour Law, non pas sexuelle. Ce qui renforce mon problème de traduction dans ce chapitre. Après je ne sais pas si c'est dans ce sens-là que tu trouvais Luffy un peu ooc ?

 **M . Ac** : Chère lectrice, je suis enfin heureuse de pouvoir te répondre ici : Ace ne veut _absolument pas_ se faire Luffy. Il a un caractère overprotectif, c'est tout. Je n'aurai jamais traduit cette fiction en sachant qu'il contenait de l'inceste (tout inceste = mon notp). Donc pas de risque à ce niveau-là !

 **So-So** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **Darkain** : Merci pour ta review, et pour tes encouragements ! En effet j'en ai bien eu besoin xD

Ceci dit, chers amis et fervents shippeurs de LawLu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant avoir votre opinion, positif ou négatif à la fin !

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Not your average doctor**

* * *

Law ne l'aurait pas admis à voix haute, mais il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de voir Luffy dans un tel état. C'était un insouciant et un insupportable imbécile, et non pas une espèce de boule de stress nerveuse et en détresse – ça ne collait pas à sa personnalité et Law se demanda intérieurement s'il n'était pas la première personne à n'avoir jamais vu l'adolescent dans une telle passe.

L'espace d'une seconde, Law songea à laisser Luffy sur le balcon, juste pour lui donner un peu d'intimité avec son frère. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi l'expression paniquée sur le visage de Luffy le troubla profondément.

C'était ridicule. Law ne ressentait _jamais_ de sympathie pour les autres ! Il voulait supprimer ces pensées de son esprit, en se disant qu'il ne se préoccupait pas du garçon du tout et en blâmant sa fichue curiosité qui le maintenait maintenant ici avec Luffy.

Il regarda Luffy droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un brusque hochement de tête, comme s'il tentait vainement de lui assurer qu'il n'avait à avoir peur de rien.

Law remarqua que Luffy déglutit nerveusement. Il amena ensuite son téléphone à l'oreille, sa petite main tremblant légèrement.

– … Ace-

– _Merde, Luffy !_

 _La soudaineté du cri provoqua un rapide mouvement d'éloignement de la part de Luffy de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant à la voix criante de Ace, et même Law sursauta légèrement de surprise au ton extrême de colère du grand frère de Luffy. Bon sang, ce type criait assez fort pour que Law puisse entendre parfaitement chaque mot de leur conversation, pour l'amour de Dieu !_

 _–_ _ _J'ai essayé de te joindre depuis deux jours, Luffy ! Deux putains de jours ! Où es-tu maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Es-tu-__

 _–_ _Ç-ça va, Ace. Je vais bien, vraiment._

Luffy conserva son regard inquiet sur Law tout ce temps, comme s'il essayait d'obtenir une sorte de réconfort de la part de l'autre homme en face de lui.

– _Luffy, as-tu seulement idée de combien j'étais mort d'inquiétude pendant tout ce temps ?_

Okay, dire que Law était surpris par cela aurait été un gros mensonge. Il ne savait pas grand chose à son propos, mais de son point de vue Luffy devait être le genre de personne qui s'attirait toute sortes de problèmes comme par magie – d'ailleurs son frère le confirmait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que si Luffy avait été _son_ petit frère, il serait probablement tout autant inquiet.

Attendez, quoi ?

D'où est-ce que venait cette pensée ?

– Tu n'as réellement pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Nii-chan. Je suis avec-

 _– Tu es AVEC quelqu'un ?_

Luffy regretta immédiatement ses paroles, et Law eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur de frustration. Combien quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?

– Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça... murmura Law lentement, il ferma les yeux, brisant l'échange de leur regard, laissant tomber son front entre ses mains.

 _– Luffy, tu te rappelles de la dernière fois que tu es sorti et que des gens avaient essayé de t'emmener avec eux ?_

Cette phrase capta l'attention de Law alors qu'il retirait ses mains du visage pour fixer Luffy à nouveau, l'air soudain sérieux. Bien sûr, ça avait tout son sens – Luffy était un jeune homme particulièrement attrayant, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il était sûrement au courant de son propre charme puisque d'après ce que Law avait déjà pu expérimenter avec lui jusqu'à présent, il pouvait dire que Luffy était loin d'être innocent. Et il était également jeune et amateur de divertissement, toujours à chercher un truc pour s'amuser, peu importe combien cela pouvait être stupide. Il était définitivement le genre de personne qui rejoindrait avec insouciance quiconque flirterait avec lui si cela pouvait être une sorte de divertissement pour lui – Law était la preuve vivante de cette théorie.

Luffy croisa les jambes nerveusement. Ses paumes semblaient être en sueur, il regarda Law une dernière fois avant de baisser ses yeux.

– Ouais..., il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de la relâcher. … Tu as mis le feu à sa voiture...

Law sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu. Ace avait fait ça à quelqu'un qui avait seulement _essayé_ de flirter avec Luffy ?

Il était dans la merde.

Il pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait jamais à rencontrer le frère de Luffy, ce type devait avoir un sérieux problème pour contenir sa colère.

 _– Exactement. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'iras plus jamais quelque part sans ma supervision._

Luffy resta bouche bée en regardant son téléphone, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De son côté, Law n'avait pas changé d'expression d'un pouce. Il fronça les sourcils, sa bouche forma une ligne droite. Il regarda le téléphone dans la main de Luffy avec dédain.

– Raccroche, dit Law entre ses dents en parlant bas. Juste, raccroche et parle-lui quand tu seras rentré.

Luffy l'observa, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Son respect envers Ace était bien trop immense, il ne pouvait pas simplement lui raccrocher au nez. Mais une fois encore, s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Luffy détestait c'était qu'on le traite comme un gosse. Bien sûr, il était célèbre pour semer la pagaille et non pas qu'à son frère mais à toute sa famille et tous ses amis étaient constamment inquiets à son propos, mais Luffy s'était toujours débrouillé pour ressortir de toute situation sans conséquence.

Law s'approcha de Luffy pendant qu'il était encore profondément perdu dans ses pensées et, avant que le jeune homme ne puisse réagir, arracha le téléphone de la main de Luffy et stoppa l'appel.

– C'est pour ton propre bien, ton frère est trop en colère pour le moment. Donne-lui du temps et il se sera calmé le temps que tu rentres chez toi.

Law ne savait pas ce qui l'avait motivé à terminer l'appel, mais il était bien plus à l'aise avec un Luffy qui ne ressemblait pas à un chat appeuré. Il éteignit ensuite le téléphone de Luffy complètement, car il était persuadé que Ace tenterait de le rappeler.

– Allons nous coucher, on a eu assez de rebondissements pour une journée. Et puis...

Law désigna du doigt l'endroit mouillé du short de Luffy.

– … Tu devrais plutôt changer de vêtement.

En faisant glisser la grande porte vitrée, Law rentra dans la chambre en abandonnant Luffy tout seul sur le balcon. Ledit garçon resta juste planté là pendant un moment, fixant ses propres pieds et haletant nerveusement, comme s'il tentait toujours de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Pour des raisons évidentes, il avait putain de peur de rentrer à la maison. Ace n'était pas quelqu'un qui accepterait moyennement d'être ignoré. Luffy secoua la tête histoire de se débarrasser de ces pensées. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter, ça n'avait aucun intérêt et ça ne changerait rien de toute façon. En soupirant une dernière fois, il se retourna et suivit Law.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de leur grande suite, Luffy chercha curieusement Law des yeux et le trouva assis sur le lit, en train de changer d'habits. Law avait remarqué qu'il venait d'entrer dans la chambre, mais il choisit de l'ignorer tandis qu'il retira ses sous-vêtements d'un rapide mouvement. Bien que Luffy s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne change que de sous-vêtements, Law retira aussi sa chemise et son boxer comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde. Il attrapa ensuite son boxer propre et l'enfila. Luffy apprécia grandement le fait que Law aimait dormir en boxer, ça lui donnait une occasion idéale pour reluquer avec attention son torse parfait. Law se tourna ensuite vers Luffy et eut un petit sourire narquois quand il surprit le jeune homme le fixer, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Law, jouant clairement l'innocent.

Soudainement, Luffy se sentit nerveux.

– Est-ce que... hum... tu veux qu'on...

Évidemment, il avaient déjà fait l'amour quand ils avaient été bourré, Luffy n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir nerveux, maintenant. De plus, il se souvenait qu'ils avaient tous deux admis qu'ils voulaient le refaire. Toutefois, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le faisait hésiter, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux son compagnon.

– Ça va. (Law laissa échapper un petit rire.) On n'a pas besoin de le faire maintenant, je comprends que tu te sentes toujours un peu dérangé à propos de ce truc avec ton frère. Change de vêtements et viens te coucher.

Sur ces mots, Law se rassit sur le lit, laissant son dos reposer contre le dosserret. Mais il ne quitta pas pour autant Luffy des yeux, qui portait toujours ses habits sales. Ok, Law l'avait déjà vu nu, mais d'une certaine manière, Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux à l'idée de se déshabiller dans la chambre avec Law qui l'observait avec amusement, comme s'il attendait un spectacle. Luffy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il sentait son corps devenir aussi chaud. Il n'était habituellement pas comme ça, retirer ses vêtements en face de quelqu'un n'avait jamais été un véritable problème pour lui.

Alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux quand Law était dans les parages ?

Luffy eut un profond soupir. Lentement, il se cambra et retira sa chemise par-dessus la tête, conscient du fait que Law suivait du regard chacun de ses mouvements. Les sous-vêtements et le boxer vinrent ensuite, et il dût réprimer l'envier de se couvrir le corps avec ses vêtements. A la place, il les laissa simplement tomber par terre. Puis il tourna son regard vers Law qui l'observait toujours de ses yeux noirs, qui ne se donnait pas même la peine de s'en cacher.

Luffy se raidit un peu et attrapa un boxer propre.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il quand il croisa le regard de Law.

– Rien. (Luffy pouvait presque sentir l'intensité de ses yeux.) Viens te coucher.

Law tira les couvertures et s'allongea dessous en faisant signe à Luffy de le rejoindre. Luffy se mit au lit de même, bien que son corps se sente encore extrêmement chaud. Il se lova confortablement contre Law et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne protesta pas. Peut-être que c'était sa manière à lui de le réconforter pour ce qui venait de se passer avec Ace. Pour Law c'était une sensation étrangère d'avoir quelqu'un se lover autant contre son corps, de sentir la respiration de quelqu'un d'autre dans son cou... Il n'avait jamais laissé les autres s'approcher autant de lui. Il ceintura son bras tatoué autour de la poitrine de Luffy... Law devait l'admettre, il se sentait bien.

– Luffy, commença Law en regardant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on...

Oh Dieu, Law ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était juste sur le point de le dire.

– Qu'on...

Allez Law, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

– Qu'on… en... parle ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par l'esprit ?

Pendant une seconde, Luffy dévisagea Law en s'imaginant qu'il plaisantait. Mais l'expression de son visage se mua rapidement et il laissa vite échapper un petit rire, dévoilant une parfaite lignée de dents blanches.

– Ace a toujours été comme ça, je m'y suis habitué, t'inquiète pas !

Luffy se massa l'arête de son nez de manière enjouée.

– Quand j'ai commencé à avoir des rancards, il voulait toujours cuisiner quelque chose avec beaucoup d'ail dans le repas, histoire d'être sûr que les autres hommes restaient loin de moi.

Il ne put retenir un sourire sincère qui se glissa sur ses lèvres. Pour une raison ou une autre, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'écouter ses bavardages encore et encore sur de folles histoires à propos de lui et de sa famille.

* * *

– Juste parce que j'étais d'accord pour que tu le fasses la nuit dernière ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord pour que tu m'étouffes avec ton poids maintenant !

Law tenta d'éloigner Luffy de lui, mais il échoua le jeune homme ré-affermit sa poigne sur sa poitrine.

– Pas envie ! se plaignit l'adolescent avec fainéantise, les yeux toujours fermés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas se câliner au moins une matinée, Law ? demanda-t-il, vite suivi d'un bruyant bâillement.

Law roula des yeux d'ennui. Luffy devrait en connaître la raison mieux que quiconque, après tout _il_ était la personne qui l'avait empêché de dormir en paix la nuit dernière. Et la nuit d'avant. Il était évident que Law s'agaçait facilement quand il était épuisé.

Il attrapa Luffy par les épaules et échangea leur position d'une façon très précise. Luffy dût battre des paupières deux fois alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient grandement, l'esprit encore trop fatigué pour analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fut tout en alerte quand il sentit la main droite de Law se descendre en bas de sa poitrine pour s'arrêter à un centimètre près au-dessus de son nombril. Son autre main resta appuyée sur l'épaule de Luffy, lui permettant de le maintenir à sa place avec aisance.

– Ton plexus cœliaque*, (il appliqua une petite pression à cet endroit sur le corps de Luffy, ce qui entraîna un frémissement), se trouve juste là. Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul geste pour te mettre K.O.

Law relâcha le jeune homme et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

– Donc réfléchis-y deux fois avant de décider de m'emmerder le matin. Ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière est arrivé la nuit dernière. Ne t'imagine pas que je suis l'une de ces poupées que tu peux câliner tout le temps.

Luffy se frotta les yeux quelques secondes puis, lui adressa un grand sourire à sa grande surprise, malgré la dureté de ses mots.

– Hey Law, je crois que j'ai une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui !

Law se leva du lit et s'approcha de l'armoire d'où il sortit de nouveaux vêtements pour la journée.

– Et je parie que ton idée est complètement stupide.

Il ne jeta pas même un regard au jeune homme qui était étalé sur le lit.

– Nan, c'est une super idée ! (Luffy sautillait de haut en bas sur le matelas avec excitation.) Allons dans un magasin de jouer et achetons un _Twister_!

Law se tut un moment. Puis il se retourna lentement et fixa Luffy.

– C'est la merde la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. T'as quel âge, cinq ans ?

– Quoi, tu as peur de perdre contre moi ?

L'œil gauche de Law tiqua à ses paroles provocatrices.

– Je suis un pro au _Twister_ , tu sais ? Je n'ai pas perdu une seule fois ! Tu ne croiras pas jusqu'où mes jambes peuvent s'incliner !

Law soupira et se prit le visage de la main gauche, ignorant avec succès toutes les images sexuels qui assaillaient son esprit à cette dernière annonce.

– Quel en est l'intérêt quand on sait qu'on ne va pas gagner de toute façon ?

– Ce n'est pas à propos de gagner ou de perdre, Law. C'est à propos de s'amuser !

– … Va te faire foutre.

Il se retourna vers l'armoire mais sentit vite une main sur son épaule, et il se tourna à nouveau pour fixer Luffy qui l'observait, les joues gonflées. Comment était-il sorti du lit aussi vite ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu as une meilleure idée, demanda Luffy en paraissant un peu offensé par le fait que Law ne voulait pas jouer à son jeu préféré avec lui.

Il avait été convaincu que Law aurait été emballé par l'idée, bon sang !

Law se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Après un moment de contemplation, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau.

– En fait, j'ai ai une. Il y a un bâtiment qui a rendu Dressrosa célèbre, et j'ai toujours voulu y aller.

Luffy sourit à Law. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance où ils allaient, il trouverait sans doute un bon moyen de s'amuser.

* * *

 _N/A: *Plexus cœliaque aurait pu être traduit par plexus solaire, mais cœliaque est un terme plus moderne._

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Luffy se retrouva en face du bâtiment mentionné précédemment.

– Est-ce que c'est une blague, Law ? Je pensais que quand tu parlais d'un bâtiment, c'était le Colisée à visiter que tu avais en tête !

Law roula des yeux pour ce qui semblait déjà être la centième fois.

– S'il-te-plaît ne me dis pas que tu es intéressé par les anciens monument, tu ne me la feras pas.

– Mais sérieusement Law, une _bibliothèque_?! (Le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche comme si c'en était un poison.) C'est ta définition de s'amuser ? N'as-tu pas de vie ?!

– La ferme. Ils ont une immense variété de livres de médecine auquel je veux jeter un œil.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et maintint la vieille porte en bois ouverte pour Luffy.

– Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont quelque chose à lire pour toi aussi. Quel genre de livres lis-tu ?

Luffy haussa les épaules.

– Des comics.

– Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas surpris ?

Law voulut paraître ennuyé, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que le jeune homme l'amusait assez.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur, Luffy fut en fait étonné de voir qu'il y avait pas mal de monde à la bibliothèque, lisant des livres ou recherchant le bon à lire. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'avait jamais été à une bibliothèque auparavant...

– Tu peux chercher tes comics de ce côté-là (Law désigna un endroit du côté droit de l'immense bibliothèque.) Je viendrais te chercher une fois que j'aurai trouvé un certain livre que je recherche, okay ?

Law se tourna vers lui pour le voir, il adressait un sourire éclatant, hochant la tête de manière exagérée. Mais pour Law, ce sourire ne promettait juste rien de bon. Est-ce qu'il l'avait seulement écouté ? Il saisit Luffy par les épaules, le rapprocha à lui afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air très sérieux.

– Luffy, juste... (il prit une profonde inspiration et expiration) … promets-moi de ne causer aucun problème.

Il avait le sentiment que de laisser ce type surexcité seul était loin d'être une bonne idée, même s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes.

– Je le promets !

Luffy adressa un sourire mesquin à Law qui s'imagina qu'il devait le faire exprès, juste pour le taquiner.

Ne voulant pas y penser plus longtemps que nécessaire, Law se mit à déambuler dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du livre qu'il voulait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne le trouve dans l'une des immenses étagères des rayons. Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas vraiment pensé le trouver ici. Bien sûr, la bibliothèque avait la réputation d'être l'une des meilleures de tout le pays, mais Law n'avait jamais été capable de trouver ce foutu livre quelque part ! Il l'attrapa immédiatement et retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé Luffy pas même cinq minutes plus tôt. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de laisser le jeune homme seul dans un lieu comme celui-ci, c'est pourquoi il accéléra le pas. Et si Luffy s'était enfuis et perdu ? Ou avait déchiré des pages d'un livre au hasard juste pour s'amuser ? Il n'aurait même pas été surpris s'il le retrouvait dans la situation de la dernière hypothèse...

Law fut toutefois soulagé de voir que Luffy se tenait toujours là juste à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, lorsqu'il retourna sur ses pas. Mais...

Bordel, pourquoi était-il entouré d'autant d'enfants ?

– Hey Law ! cria Luffy sur la pointe des pieds quand il aperçut Law, et il agita sa main avec insistance en l'air, gesticulant pour qu'il se rapproche.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent dans leur siège et sifflèrent à Luffy un court « Shht ! », mais le jeune homme ne les remarqua pas plus qu'il ne s'en préoccupa. Cet idiot ne savait-il pas qu'une bibliothèque n'était pas un endroit où l'on pouvait crier comme un fou inconsidérément ?

Il s'approcha de Law à grands pas et l'attrapa par son bras droit, et le traîna derrière lui en retournant auprès des enfants qui étaient gaiement assis en cercle par terre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qui sont ces enfants ? Siffla discrètement Law à l'attention de Luffy, ne voulant pas créer plus de chahut que ce que l'autre homme avait déjà pu faire.

– Hm, ces enfants sont juste venus me voir tout d'un coup. Ils ont tous été laissé ici contre leur gré par leurs parents, tout comme tu l'as fait avec moi !

Il fusilla Luffy du regard en plissant les yeux.

– Et comme je ne trouvais aucun comics cool à lire, j'ai décidé de discuter un peu avec eux ! Ils m'ont demandé de leur raconter une histoire, et donc-

– C'est qui ce type, Monsieur ? demanda une petite fille avec deux grandes couettes.

Law la regarda et devina qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. En fait, maintenant qu'il y jetait un œil de plus près, il remarqua que tous devaient être probablement âgés de trois à six ans. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, une garderie ?

L'homme sentit un frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale à leur vue. Dieu, il _détestait_ les enfants.

– Oh ? Ce type...

Bien qu'il le fasse contre sa volonté, Luffy enroula son bras autour du cou de Law en le rabaissant légèrement de son côté.

 _Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas, ne le-_

– … est mon mari.

Bon sang, merde. Law laissa échapper un soupir ennoyé et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours obligé de le mentionner... ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse verbal, car Luffy était bien trop occupé à sourire comme un idiot aux enfants qui leur faisaient face.

– Monsieur, comment continue l'histoire après ? demanda un petit garçon, probablement âgé de cinq ans.

Son dégoût ne pût que s'amplifier lorsqu'il repéra de la bave couler le long de son menton.

– Ouais ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ce Noland ? questionna arrogamment un autre gamin par curiosité.

– Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? La cité d'or existait vraiment ?

Luffy continua de leur sourire avec amusement avant de tourner la tête dans la direction de Law qui, tout à son contraire, semblait de plus en plus irrité à chaque seconde de plus qui passait.

– Hey Law, tu connais l'histoire de « Noland, le Menteur » ? interrogea Luffy dont la voix trahissait l'excitation.

Law ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait l'histoire de cet abruti de menteur. En fait, il était même presque sûr que l'histoire était originaire de l'endroit où il avait grandi. Malgré sa popularité, il n'avait jamais aimé l'histoire et s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les gens en étaient autant fascinés.

– Ouais... se contenta-t-il de répondre en espérant que Luffy lâcherait la conversation et renverrait ces enfants chez leurs parents, avec lesquels ils devraient être.

Le seul fait de les regarder rendait Law malade. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin en dehors d'un Luffy agaçant à ses côtés, c'était d'un tas de gosses chouineurs.

– Bon alors dans ce cas, continue de raconter le reste de l'histoire ! Je te laisse, je vais chercher un meilleur livre !

– Attends, quoi- ?!

Luffy ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il objecta et lui frappa le dos d'une main avec un grand sourire avant de l'abandonner avec les enfants. Law n'avait pas même l'opportunité de protester que l'adolescent était déjà parti.

Law continua de fixer Luffy quelques secondes, observant son dos. L'avait-il réellement abandonné ici, seul, avec des enfants ennuyeux et même demandé de leur raconter une putain d'histoire ? Il se retourna lentement et les foudroya du regard.

Un petit garçon avec des cheveux ébouriffés s'approcha de lui, souriant gentiment.

– Monsieur le mari de Luffy, (Law ne savait même pas comment réagir à ça.) est-ce que vous pouvez continuer la suite de l'histoire ? Luffy s'est arrêté quand-

– Non.

Le sourire de l'enfant s'évanouit à la froideur de sa réponse, mais sérieusement, Law s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Il n'était pas là pour jouer la nounou.

Il s'avança vers un siège vide, abandonnant les enfants derrière, mais il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de les décevoir ou non. Il ouvrit son bouquin et commença à lire.

Cependant, alors qu'il n'était même pas arrivé à la deuxième page, il sentit quelqu'un tirer timidement sur sa manche. Law détourna ses yeux concentré de son livre et fit face à la même tête blonde du garçon de tout à l'heure. Et inexplicablement, le sourire du petit était de retour.

– Êtes-vous un docteur ? Interrogea le garçon de sa voix bien trop aiguë.

Il pointa ensuite son petit doigt sur le livre de Law.

– Vous savez, je veux être docteur aussi quand je serai grand ! Les docteurs sont cool !

– Tu peux essayer, répondit-il froidement en retournant à sa lecture.

Il nota que le sourire du petit blond disparut une seconde, mais qu'il restait tout de même à côté de lui. Bien trop proche à son goût.

– Quel genre de docteur êtes-vous ? L'un de ceux qui sauvent beaucoup de vies ?

Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que ce gosse continue de lui casser les pieds en lui posant tout le temps de stupides questions ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il essayait de lire ?! Law réfléchit à une solution, quelque chose qui le ferait comprendre au garçon. Il sourit cruellement l'instant d'une seconde lorsqu'il finit par trouver une idée qui lui permettrait qu'on lui foute la paix.

Law se forgea une expression sympathique et bougea son index pour signaler au garçon qu'il pouvait se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, Law lui parla avec une voix chaleureuse.

– Je suis un chirurgien.

Les grands yeux bleus du garçon s'illuminèrent l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'il contemplait son nouveau héro, totalement hypnotisé. Mais ensuite, Law continua.

– Je suis l'un de ces docteurs... (le garçon se pencha plus vers lui, excité.) - qui découpe les gens en morceaux.

Le sourire du garçon disparut instantanément de son visage. C'était en fait tout ce que Law avait voulu dire, mais il eut une autre idée, maintenant que l'enfant était si proche de lui. Il pressa son index sur sa petite poitrine.

– Je commence généralement juste là, (le petit blond n'eut pas même l'énergie de bouger, bien trop terrifié) - et ensuite je découpe tout jusqu'en bas.

Law balada son doigt sur la poitrine de l'enfant en appuyant sur ses mots. Son gentil sourire se mua en un cruel, alors qu'il se penchait vers l'oreille de l'enfant pour murmurer :

– La semaine dernière, j'ai eu un garçon de ton âge sur ma table.

Le petit tremblaient de la tête aux pieds.

– C'était une opération amusante.

Cette fois-ci, Law esquissa un sourire sincère au garçon, juste pour encore plus foutre le bordel dans sa tête, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

L'enfant continuait de le fixer, son image idolâtrée du docteur se réduisant en une centaine de petits morceaux. Il recula lentement de quelques pas sans le lâcher du regard, avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir en courant.

Law regarda le gamin effrayé s'éloigner au loin, un sourire fier et amusé soulignant ses lèvres. Sans ce petit emmerdeur, Law allait enfin pouvoir continuer de lire là où il avait été contraint de s'arrêter à cause de ce gosse qui était arrivé et avait décidé de le faire profondément chier.

Mais s'il pensait ne plus être dérangé par qui que se soit d'autre, il se trompait lourdement.

L'homme n'eut pas même la chance de lire plus de trois pages avant de sentir deux personnes se pencher au-dessus de ses épaules et lui cacher la lumière. Il se retourna et vit deux petites filles, l'une avait des cheveux bruns courts, l'autre des cheveux longs et blongs – toutes deux devaient probablement être âgées d'à peu près quatre ans. Law leur lança un regard meurtrier, mais les petites étaient bien trop attirée par le livre du docteur pour l'avoir remarqué.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet homme ? demanda la petite fille blonde en pointant son doigt à l'image dans son livre.

C'était une photo d'un homme souffrant d'une blessure nécrotique à la jambe.

– Est-ce qu'il a peint sa jambe en noir ? interrogea l'autre fille avec curiosité.

Toutes deux contemplèrent Law, chacune se tenant respectivement à ses épaules, et Law ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté regarder.

– Non, il ne l'a pas peinte en noir, reprit-il à nouveau.

Évidemment il n'attendait pas d'elles un niveau de connaissance médicale haut, mais si ces gamines voulaient une réponse, alors Law s'assurerait qu'elles l'auraient, cette foutue réponse.

– La circulation du sang de sa jambe a été perturbé, commença-t-il en se retournant pour qu'il puisse voir la réaction des deux filles correctement.

Pour le moment, elles le contemplaient juste d'une expression neutre, n'étant visiblement pas capable de comprendre un seul mot de ce que le docteur qui leur faisait face leur disait, mais le regard froid de Law fut au moins assez suffisant pour qu'elles se soient tues. Il décida alors de leur expliquer dans un langage plus amical et enfantin.

– Sa jambe est foutue. Ils devront probablement la découper.

Eh bien maintenant _ça_ c'était quelque chose que les petites pouvaient comprendre. Law vit la bouche de la blonde s'ouvrir en choc, et la brunette tremblait même un peu. Elles continuèrent à le regarder fixement une seconde dans un silence de mort, avant de subitement se détourner de lui sur des jambes tremblantes et de le laisser seul.

Hey... en fait, ça devenait plutôt amusant !

Il en revint à nouveau à sa lecteur en savourant le silence. Silence qui ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'une minute avant que Law n'entende quelqu'un mâchouiller juste à côté de lui. Ses yeux se tournèrent sur sa droite et il aperçut un petit garçon joufflu qui grignotait une barre de chocolat dont une partie avait déjà commencé à fondre et tâché sa bouche et ses doigts.

Il s'avança vers l'observant, lui et son livre, avant de poser et de presser ses doigts sales sur l'image d'un homme victime de fièvres hémorragiques.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce type ? demanda-t-il alors qu'un peu de chocolat ressortait de sa bouche puisqu'il parlait la bouche pleine.

Law se vit totalement écœuré mais ne pût s'empêcher d'être heureux de constater que l'enfant avait choisi cette photo parmi tant d'autres.

Il se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à son oreiller.

– Il souffre d'une maladie qui pompe lentement tout ton sang avant que ça ne commence à assécher toutes les pores de ton corps.

Le garçon fut un peu déstabilisé mais ne bougea, sûrement pétrifié sous le choc.

Sa bouche s'arrêta de mastiquer et il son regard croisa celui de Law tandis que des images lui venaient à l'esprit. Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau :

– Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en-ensuite ? demanda-t-il, la respiration bruyante.

Le visage de Law était neutre et inexpressif, comme s'il avait l'habitude de parler de corps se vidant de leur sang devant des enfants tous les jours.

– Il doit probablement être six pieds sous terre maintenant, il n'y a pas de remède. (Il pointa ensuite son doigt tatoué sur la barre de chocolat de l'enfant.) Continue de te bourrer de merdes aussi peu saines que ces trucs et tu le rejoindras bientôt.

Les yeux de l'enfant se mouillèrent de larmes il lâcha sa barre de chocolat et s'enfuit tout comme l'avaient faits les autres avant lui.

Oh bon sang, il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis tellement longtemps !

Une autre petite fille s'approcha de lui et Law se commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait _toujours_ des enfants qui venaient le voir.

– Monsieur le Docteur, comment est-ce que je peux éviter d'attraper cette maladie ?

Elle regardait une image d'une femme souffrant de Chlamydiaceae.

– Ne laisse personne portant cette maladie te baiser.

La petite trébucha et finit par terre, en fixant toujours le docteur. Elle se releva lentement en pleurnichant.

Bon sang, Law passait le meilleur moment de sa vie !

– Law ! l'interrompit une voix forte qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Il vit Luffy marcher dans sa direction, ses mains vides de tout livre.

– Je n'ai pas pu trouvé de livre, tout ici est trop ennuyeux... Hey Law, où sont passés tous les enfants ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait de droite à gauche en cherchant des yeux ceux qu'il avait laissé à Law sans en trouver un seul.

– Je ne sais pas, mentit l'homme. Ils devaient probablement partir.

Luffy lui sourit, le croyant visiblement sur parole. Law fut surpris de constater à quel point il était confiant.

Soudainement, un lourd grondement brisa le silence. Luffy baissa les yeux sur son ventre, l'expression presque triste.

– Bon sang, ça fait deux heures depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mangé quelque chose...

Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase et prit la main de Luffy dans la sienne.

– Alors allons manger quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici de toute façon, et nous devons aussi acheter nos tickets de train pour demain.

Luffy lui adressa un grand sourire effronté.

– Tu veux dire que _tu_ dois acheter les tickets. Je n'ai pas d'argent, tu te rappelles ?

* * *

Law était en réalité heureux de retourner enfin à leur chambre d'hôtel. Il s'était un peu attendu à ce que des parents en colère le chassent hors de la ville, mais les enfants devaient probablement être trop traumatisés pour arriver même à ouvrir leur bouche dans les prochains mois qui suivraient.

Il s'assit sur le lit en attendant que Luffy le rejoigne. Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour complet à Dressrosa et les deux hommes en étaient tous deux parfaitement conscients.

– Woooooaw, je suis épuisé ! Se plaignit le jeune homme en traversant la chambre pour se diriger vers l'endroit où Law était assis sur le lit. C'était beaucoup trop de marche en une journée.

Luffy lui adressa alors l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il ne lui avait jamais vus, et il sentit son cœur palpiter un peu plus fort. Il se décala sur le côté vide du matelas, indiquant à Luffy où il pouvait s'asseoir pendant qu'il se relevait et allait au mini-bar.

Lorsque Luffy prit place sur le matelas, il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un nuage. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention au matériel, il n'avait donc jamais réalisé à quel point il était doux.

Law revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres de vin rouge, et tendit l'un d'eux à Luffy. Il le prit, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été terriblement fan de cette boisson. Il en but une gorgée pour l'essayer et fut positivement surpris en découvrant que le goût n'était pas si mauvais. En fait, il y avait même une petite touche sucrée, qu'il appréciait bien.

Law se pencha et déposa son verre sur la petite table de chevet. Après avoir fait ceci, il rapprocha son corps de celui de Luffy.

– J'ai tout réglé.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Luffy suivit le mouvement de son corps des yeux, puis les releva lentement de sa poitrine au visage parfait de Law.

– J'ai déjà pris les billets de train et j'ai eu un appel de quelqu'un disant que notre « mariage » sera annulé demain.

Il observa le visage de Luffy avec attention dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Luffy prit une autre gorgée de vin, le liquide glissa dans son ventre et lui apporta un sentiment agréable et chaleureux. Soudainement, un grand sourire étira ses traits.

– Pas mauvais. (Luffy laissa échapper un petit rire.) Je dois avouer que j'ai plutôt bien aimé.

A cette déclaration, ses joues se colorèrent pour la première fois depuis que Law était avec lui. Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher la jambe et réalisa que c'était le genoux de Law. S'était-il rapproché plus encore sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Luffy considéra un moment de bouger sa jambe aussi, juste pour laisser plus de place pour Law, mais finit par décider de la laisser là où elle était. Peut-être que c'était un mouvement innocent ?

– Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça, répondit doucement Law.

Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui remonta légèrement sa chemise en exposant un peu de son abdomen bronzé. Les yeux de Luffy se posèrent dessus sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher.

– Donc tu ne penses pas que je suis aussi ennuyant que tu le aimes le prétendre ?

Son regard revint sur son verre de vin rouge, un petit sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux sur l'homme à ses côté, il le trouva en train de l'observer avec un regard incroyablement intense, et Luffy eut subitement la sensation de ne plus pouvoir bouger son corps d'un pouce. C'est alors qu'il réalisa à quel point leur proximité était grande, ce qui accentuait de plus en plus la coloration de ses joues. Il posa nerveusement son verre sur la table.

– Bonne initiative, Luffy. (Il se rapprocha encore et Luffy sentit la température de son corps augmenter radicalement celle de l'air aux alentours.) Je pense qu'il est temps que tu me remercie correctement pour ce week-end.

Le cœur de Luffy tambourinait sauvagement contre sa cage thoracique à présent. Son propre corps était clairement intéressé par l'homme à ses côtés.

Avant que Luffy n'ait le temps de bouger, Law ramena l'une de ses jambes contre sa hanche et l'enjamba, leur corps se fondirent parfaitement l'un contre l'autre. La bouche de Luffy s'ouvrit de surprise pendant que Law mettait ses mains sur la tête du lit de chaque côté de la tête de Luffy. La manière dont leurs hanches se pressaient ensemble sembla être la chose la plus délicieuse qui puisse exister au monde.

La température de la chambre devint brutalement bien trop élevée.

– Je– commença Luffy avant de ravaler ses mots.

Il rejeta alors sa tête sur le côté en haletant un peu.

– J'aimerai b-beaucoup...

L'autre homme sourit.

– Okay...

Luffy rencontra timidement le regard perçant de Law, et Law frissonna presque à l'intensité des yeux noirs du jeune homme.

– Si tu savais combien je te trouve beau comme ça, Luffy.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se pencha sur lui et pressa doucement ses lèvres passionnément sur les siennes.

La sensation était tout ce à quoi Luffy s'était attendu de la part de Law : chaleureuse, bien que quémandeuse d'une plus puissance de pression. Tous deux goûtèrent l'idée de la douceur du vin chez l'autre qui ne fit qu'alimenter plus encore leur passion.

Law commença à reculer lentement, en tirant un peu sur la lèvre inférieure de Luffy une dernière fois avant de la relâcher complètement.

Puis il entendit un son sincèrement horriblement dérangeant qui perturba leur temps ensemble : la sonnerie du téléphone de Law.

– Merde, jura Law en brisant son contact visuel avec Luffy, il fixa le bruyant téléphone sur la table de nuit.

– Tu rigoles ?

Le ton de sa voix sonnait tout aussi frustrée que son regard lorsqu'il suivit celui de Law sur le téléphone qu'il fusilla du regard également.

Law se retira de sa position sur Luffy et vérifia le nom affiché sur l'écran.

– Pingouin... murmura-t-il avec confusion.

Dieu, bordel, il allait tellement tuer ce connard.

– Ne réponds pas, reviens ici...

Luffy retira l'oreiller sur lequel était appuyée sa tête, et le pressa contre son visage pour y lâcher un râle.

– Je peux pas... Il y a quelque chose que je dois lui demander.

Il espéra que Luffy se montrerait compréhensif, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il appréciait cette interruption de la part de Pingouin non plus.

– Pingouin ? dit-il en amenant le téléphone à son oreille.

Sa voix était encore un peu instable, mais Law était sûr que Pingouin serait bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'il avait à dire pour le remarquer.

 _– Putain, Law ! Shachi m'a tout dit à propos de ce qui t'était arrivé ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

– Ouais, je vais bien, grinça-t-il des dents.

En fait, il allait mieux avant qu'il ne décide de ruiner sa chance de mener le moment.

– Tu vas mieux, Pingouin ?

L'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 _– Ouais... Quoique j'ai bien dû perdre environs huit kilos à force de vomir tout seul. J'ai dû nettoyer mon appartement aujourd'hui, c'était la pire chose à faire que ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant. Et puis j'ai vu pas mal de trucs dingues à l'hôpital après tout._

– Est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre à la gare demain matin vers onze heure ? demanda Law.

Il remarqua subitement Luffy cligner des yeux en direction de la bosse toujours évidente sous ses sous-vêtements. Un idée démoniaque passa à l'esprit de Luffy et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire amusé.

De petites mains s'avancèrent et ouvrirent avec précaution la fermeture éclair de son jean. Law baissa son regard sur Luffy, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Allait-il vraiment... ?

 _– Ouais bien sûr !_

La voix de Pingouin ramena son attention à sa conversation téléphonique.

Lorsque Luffy eut fini de redescendre le jean de Law, il releva la tête pour observer l'homme sur le lit et fut ravi de constater que ses joues avaient légèrement rougies.

– Alors il y a une dernière chose. Es-tu-... ...oh merde...

Sa phrase se coupa d'elle-même lorsqu'il sentit son boxer glisser le long de ses cuisses et ses hanches convulsaient légèrement de manière incontrôlée.

 _– Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme de l'autre côté, confus._

Law fusilla du regard le jeune homme entre ses jambes et écarta un peu le téléphone de son visage.

– A-Arrête ! siffla-t-il de colère sans que Pingouin ne puisse l'entendre.

Généralement il n'était pas du genre à refuser une fellation, mais bon sang, Luffy ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver un pire timing que celui-ci.

Il voulut repousser Luffy, mais l'autre maintint les hanches de Law en place d'une main ferme.

 _– Law ? Tu es toujours là ?_

– O-Ouais. Donc-

Luffy esquissa un sourire face au membre en érection, et émit un bruit approbateur.

Il pencha la tête et prit lentement le bout de son sexe dans sa bouche, jouant un peu en passant sa langue dessus.

Law sursauta un peu en sentant la bouche chaude et mouillée de Luffy remonter le long du membre jusqu'à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Law resserra ses mains sur le téléphone qu'il tenait

 _– Tu agis bizarrement, Law..._

– D-Désolé. Par contre, je voulais te... oh Dieu...

Law perdit sa dernière phrase en sentant Luffy remonter sa bouche de haut en bas sur son pénis. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, et sourit fièrement de constater qu'il pouvait exciter l'homme si facilement. Il aimait vraiment voir Law dans cet état.

Luffy posa une main sur la hanche de l'homme pour l'empêcher de se défiler, et laissa glisser l'autre pour l'enrouler autour de la base de son sexe. Il commença à bouger lentement de haut en bas, ses doigts suivant le mouvement de sa bouche. Il ajouta sa langue aussi, la passant sur le membre dur dans sa bouche. Un peu de bave de s'échappa et coula le long du pénis de Law.

 _– Law, tu as attrapé froid ? Ta voix semble un peu rauque._

 _Bon Dieu, Law avait tellement envie de frapper ce connard._

– Je... je... balbutia Law à bout de souffle en fermant les yeux fermement.

Il ne se rappelait même plus de ce qu'il voulait dire à son ami de toute façon. Son esprit était occupé avec le sentiment de cette délicieuse bouche à l'endroit où il en avait le plus besoin. Law descendit une de ses mains pour la passer dans les cheveux noirs et doux de Luffy, et le poussa un peu plus bas.

– Putain... murmura-t-il sans se préoccuper d'éloigner le téléphone de son visage.

 _– …_

 _Luffy commença à sucer le tour du membre dans sa bouche en continuant de caresser le reste de l'érection dans sa main. Il joua un moment en passant ses dents le long du sexe, sans faire mal, et pencha la tête à nouveau, prenant le plus possible Law en bouche._

 _Il sentit soudainement son propre pantalon trop serré, mais choisit d'ignorer pour le moment. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste faire plaisir à l'homme sur le lit._

 _Le poing de Law se serra dans les cheveux de Luffy et il commença à bouger dans la bouche accueillante. Il dût mordre sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort._

 _– …_

 _Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire, la vibration amenant un sentiment extrêmement plaisant le long de l'érection de Law. Luffy accéléra le mouvement en sentant les doigts de Law se resserrer encore plus sur ses cheveux. De haut an bas, de haut en bas, plus vite, encore plus vite._

 _Law inspira d'un coup,_ _ _fuck__ _, la sensation était trop._

– Putain, Luffy...

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, sa respiration semblable à celle qu'il aurait eu après une course de deux kilomètres.

 _– … Je crois que je comprends..._

 _Luffy s'étouffa un peu quand Law accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Il remit sa main sur ses dernières pour l'empêcher de bouger, se laissant travailler l'érection comme il le voulait. Il poussa sa bouche plus bas, guidant le membre plus profond dans sa gorge humide, et suça jusqu'à ce que ses joues soient creusées par l'action._

 _Law commença à transpirer un peu et haleter._

 _– … Tu as l'air de profiter de ton dernier jour. Je ferai mieux de te laisser seul maintenant._

 _La dernière chose que Law entendit avant que Pingouin ne raccroche fut le rire de son ami. Il jeta le téléphone sur le lit, peu soucieux de l'endroit où il atterrit._

 _Luffy émit un gémissement avec le pénis dans sa bouche et se recula un peu pour laisser sa langue lécher le long du membre jusqu'au gland, avalant les gouttes de sperme qui s'en échappait déjà. Il reprit ensuite l'intégralité du membre dans sa bouche une nouvelle fois._

 _Law frémit._

– Putain, oui... !

Luffy ferma les yeux et relâcha lentement sa poigne sur les hanches de Law, ce qui lui permit de rencontrer ses mouvements comme il le voulait. Il continua à sucer son pénis, le laissant entrer et sortir de sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'homme inspirer profondément alors que son sperme se répandait directement dans la bouche de Luffy.

Law haleta, essayant de récupérer sa capacité à respirer.

Après quelques minutes, quand son cœur commença enfin à battre plus régulièrement, il leva sa main pour la passer sur son front légèrement transpirant.

– Tu vas me payer ça... marmonna-t-il.

Luffy essuya le reste de sperme sur ses lèvres gonflées avec son pouce. Il remonta ensuite le long du corps de Law, s'étendit à côté de lui, et lui sourit encore plus grandement que précédemment.

L'homme laissa échapper un rire plutôt adorable.

– C'était incroyable, même pour moi, dit-il. Rien que de regarder serait suffisant pour me relâcher.

Law se tourna vers l'homme à côté de lui, pour le moins surpris. Il laissa ses yeux descendre le long de son corps et remarqua les traces humides sur le jean de Luffy.

– Je n'avais même pas besoin de tant de friction que ça, admit-il sans gêne et toujours en souriant.

Cependant, le sentiment dans son pantalon mouillé commençait à devenir désagréable alors Luffy retira entièrement ses habits avant de se rallonger sur le lit. Law, qui avait déjà pantalon et boxer retirés, enleva aussi son tee-shirt et regarda Luffy.

– Je pense que je vais prendre une douche, est-ce que tu veux me rej-

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il remarqua que Luffy ronflait calmement, son torse se soulevant de redescendant au rythme de sa respiration.

Law continua à le regarder un moment, simplement allongé là, paisiblement endormi. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il changea d'avis et ne prit pas de douche.

Pas plus qu'il ne sut pourquoi il recouvrit délicatement le corps nu de Luffy avec la couverture avant de le rejoindre.


End file.
